Elseworlds: Power Rangers JLARevised
by C.A. Turner
Summary: The Rangers get new powers...and new enemies
1. Default Chapter

. Disclaimer : Power Rangers, Morphin, Zeo, and Lightstar (Space) belong to Saban. JLA and other DC heroes belong to DC comics. This is what would be called an Elseworlds fanfic, not part of my regular MMPR/DCU series. This is also the start of a round-robin series, in which I invite anyone to write the next chapter. This is a revised version. Parts 1 and 3 are written by myself. Part 2 was written by Duke Brown (1975-1999). Hope you enjoy this, and want to add to this.  
  
Elseworlds : Power Rangers JLA  
  
by : C.A. Turner  
  
Part One: Secret Origins  
  
What was once the Power Chamber is now gone, destroyed by Divatox's forces. TJ, Cassie, Carlos, and Ashley have gone into space to save both Zordon and Dimitria. Justin, the Blue Turbo Ranger, had contacted Tommy Oliver, the former Red Zeo Ranger, who had gotten in touch with all former Rangers. All twelve gathered at the demolished HQ and traded stories of the past. None of them could believe it was now gone. Jason Lee Scott was visibly upset. A major part of his life was here, along with those of his friends Trini Kwan, Zack Taylor, Kimberly Hart, Billy Cranston, and Tommy. Soon, anger started to grow inside each person. An angry Tanya Sloan snarled, "How could this happen? Isn't there anything we can do? Anything at all?" Adam Park tried to control his anger, but soon, he blasted, "Turbo, huh? What a joke! This is what happened because of Turbo!" While this was going on, Kat Hillard had discovered that the Communications systems had remained intact. "Hey guys, come take a look at this!" Rocky DeSantos and Billy Cranston had raced over to Kat. "Maybe we can contact Dulcea or Ninjor, or anyone," Billy spoke. In minutes, he had begun to work on the device. It was successful, but not in the way any of them had expected. In minutes, Dulcea and Ninjor had both teleported the twelve to the planet Phaedos, where they were greeted by both warriors and, as Rocky described him, a blue midget in a red dress, who turned out to be the last of a group of mentors called the Guardians of the Universe. Adam asked, "How did you know what was going on, and why bring us here?" "The Universe is in peril. The longer Divatox and her friends are free, and near earth, it gets worse. Now, the Guardian has revealed to us a source of great power, the powers of fabled warriors," Dulcea spoke. The Guardian continued, "You have been chosen because of moral fiber, your ability to quickly adapt to new power, and most importantly, your friendship. We will try to help Zordon, but the Earth needs you. The power will definitely go to eleven of you. You start now by going to one of the altars, kneeling in front of the fire, and meditate. Soon, your new power will present itself to you. Now, you must begin." Soon, each Ranger was in front of an alter fire, and soon lost themselves in deep meditation.   
  
Trini was the first to discover her new power, as she found herself in Egypt, or rather, the ruins of ancient Egypt. She looked around, and discovered several pyramids, temples, and a mini-spade. Picking up the spade, Trini walked in a westward direction, toward the largest pyramid. A mysterious voice told her where to dig, and after five minutes, she had found an exquisitely decorated jewel box, and inside, on a velvet cushion, was a gold pendant designed like a pair of cow's horns holding a sun disk, on a chain necklace. Trini promptly put the necklace on, and knew almost immediately what to do next. She spoke three words, but before she knew what was going on, she knew who her warrior was. "OH, MIGHTY ISIS!"   
  
Zack found himself on top of a skyscraper in a major metropolis at night. Despite his normal, carefree attitude, he felt oddly at home in the night. It just felt right. In front of him was a length of silken rope attached to a collapsible boomerang that looked like a pair of bat-wings. As he picked up the boomerang and rope, he finally noticed what he was wearing. A black armored bodysuit, black boots, black gloves with special gauntlets, a yellow belt with several compartments, each holding some item, and on the chest area, a yellow circle with a bat-emblem inside, plus a long black cape that, when opened, looked like a pair of bat-wings. Knowing instinctively what he had to do next, Zack cast the rope and boomerang out into the night, and when the rope tightened, he reached to the back of his neck, and pulled over his upper face a cowl with two large, pointed ears. He then swung out into the night, coming upon a mugging. Swooping down, he nailed two of the muggers by surprise, knocking them out, then he went after the gunman, nailing him with a flying tackle, then slamming the would-be killer into a wall, snarling, "You're trespassing, ratbreath!" "Trespassing! You damn sure don't own the night!" Growling, Zack grabbed him by the throat and soon cast another rope to a very high precipice, then held the crook over the ledge. The gunman's tone changed, screaming, "Don't kill me, man!" Now knowing who his warrior was, Zack spoke, "I'm not going to kill you. I want you to do me a favor. I want you to tell all your friends about me." "What are you?!?" "I'm Batman."   
  
When Kimberly awoke, she found herself on an island paradise. The air was fragrant, clean, and pure, plants lush and abundant, and animals roaming freely. Walking up a hill, she found a city that looked like it stepped right out of ancient Greece. On a column to her right lay a rope of purest gold. Sensing that this was for her, she picked up the rope and headed into the city. As she entered, Kimberly was surprised to learn that she knew the name of the city, even though she had never been there before. Themyscira. She also discovered that her hair was longer and darker, her physique, though still feminine, was decidedly more muscular. On her wrists were silver bracelets. Kimberly walked even further, learning more about her warrior, and the history of Themyscira. By the time she reached her destination, the Royal Palace, she knew she now had Olympian superstrength, superspeed, wisdom, and agility, plus one ability she wanted to try for herself. Kimberly saw that the clothes she had were gone, replaced by a red strapless, sleeveless bodice with a double W emblem on the chest, designed to look like an eagle in flight, blue satin mini-shorts with white stars, red boots with white trim, a gold belt on her waist with a loop for her lasso on her right, and red earrings, star shaped. Taking to the sky, Kimberly knew only one person could be her warrior. Wonder Woman.   
  
Tommy stood on the planet Oa, looking at a giant railway lantern, green in color. Directly in front of him, a ring in the shape of a modern lantern, which he put on his right finger hand. Another lantern appeared, normal sized this time, and as Tommy held it, images appeared, telling him about his warrior, and exactly what the ring could and couldn't do. Soon, Tommy was wearing the uniform of his warrior. When the images were done, he placed the ring to the battery lantern, charging it as he did this. While the ring was charging up, Tommy spoke these words... "In Brightest Day, In Blackest Night,  
  
No Evil Shall Escape My Sight,  
  
Let Those Who Worship Evil's Might,  
  
Beware My Power, Green Lantern's Light!"   
  
Unlike Tommy, Jason seemed to be floating in space, unharmed. Before his horrified eyes, a planet self-destructed, but not before a rocket shot from its surface. Following the rocket to Earth, Jason discovered the location of it was a small town in Kansas. These, however, were merely images of the past, and soon changed into a very realistic fortress of ice, of... solitude. Always strong, Jason was soon aware that he could do a lot more with his abilities. Looking down, he saw that he was wearing a blue bodysuit with red shorts, a yellow belt, red boots, a yellow diamond tripped in red with a stylized red 'S' inside, and a long, red cape. The following words came to his mind... "Faster Than a Speeding Bullet,  
  
More Powerful than a Locomotive,  
  
Able to Leap Tall Buildings In a Single Bound,  
  
Look, Up In the Sky,  
  
It's a Bird, It's a Plane, It's... " ".my warrior," Jason finished. Superman.   
  
Central City was Billy's destination, and he soon found himself in the Police Dept.'s Crime Laboratory, standing in front of a shelf of highly volatile chemicals. A lightning storm was happening, and before he could move, a stray bolt struck and charged the chemicals, and then spilled onto Billy. Dazed, he stood up and looked around and found a ring with a lightning bolt insignia, and a small button on its side. Screams of panic and fear brought the former Ranger out of his lost thought, causing him to race downstairs and out the door. As he did this, he noticed that he was becoming faster and faster, until, to the naked eye, he was just a blur, almost invisible. Billy soon came upon the source of the screams, a carjacking. Knocking the thieves out and tying them up to a flagpole, he helped the victim with the police report before speeding away, and as he did this, he knew who was his warrior. The Flash.   
  
Adam and Tanya both discovered they were in the same dreamstate. Both saw a group of men and women, dressed as hawks, with huge wings, flying, using weapons of the past and future, fighting evil. Before their eyes, these men and women all merged into one of each, both walking toward the two Rangers. As one touched Adam, the other laid a hand on Tanya's shoulder. Soon, both disappeared, leaving their costumes, weapons, and other devices. As one, they picked up the items, and were soon up in the air, flying. The names of their warriors were obvious. Hawkman and Hawkwoman.   
  
Kat woke up in an attic, next to an album of newspaper clippings of a famous crimebusting woman. Before her eyes, the album and attic disappeared, and she was now standing in an alley, facing two muscle-bound, steroid cases. Oddly calm, Kat pretty much mopped up the alley with the both of them, her judo and karate skills vastly improving. Knocking them both out, she soon faced a car coming at her at a decidedly deadly speed. As she started to scream, a different sound came from her mouth, a very destructive sound, which trashed the car thoroughly. After giving the driver a quick beating, Kat finally noticed what she was wearing: blue fishnet stockings, a black strapless, sleeveless leotard, a bluish-black neck ribbon, black ladies' pirate boots, and a black satin ladies' dinner jacket, stylishmy cut, her blonde hair now even longer and flowing freely. Hopping onto a motorcycle, she zoomed away, the name of her warrior now crystallized in her mind. Black Canary.   
  
Aisha was facing a series of moving targetboards, in front of her were all sorts of knives, crossbows, daggers, shuriken, and other various weapons. Coming at her were several armed bruisers. Wading through them with almost no effort at all, she then used each weapon on the targets, hitting centerpoint with deadly accuracy. On her left, a weapons belt, a purple- grey bodysuit, a dark purple cape, matching boots and gloves, a collapsible crossbow, daggers, and an elaborate domino mask. In five minutes, she had the costume on, and knew her warrior: The Huntress.   
  
Rocky was standing in a time-phased dimension watching two men, one older, the other younger, not much older than Rocky himself, arguing in a nuclear reactor. Soon, the reactor exploded, and the two merged into one, with a mane of fire. Stepping towards Rocky, the man/men laid a hand on his shoulder, fading away. Rocky knew that he now could reverse the reactor's explosion, which he did, altering the molecular structure of the building. Using air molecules to create a costume, the warrior's name was obvious. Firestorm.   
  
Soon, the Rangers awoke from their dreamstates, dressed in their new costumes, and holding their new weapons. Only Justin had no corresponding dream experience, thus, no power. "Dulcea, the power was not meant for this young one. The power seems to reject him for some unknown reason, we cannot use him," Ganthet spoke. Justin was visibly crushed, but given Earth's dilemma, no one took the time to notice. Divatox was out there, and she had to be stopped. Jason said it for everyone : "BACK TO EARTH!"   
  
Divatox, Rygog, Elgar, Porto, and several piranatrons and cogs were celebrating amid the ruins of the Power Chamber. Divatox smirked, "Ah, no more Rangers! I now rule the world and its riches. Her people are MY slaves! My armies will soon start invading countries! What a wonderful, beautiful dream!" However, a voice behind her soon bellowed, "WELL, CONSIDER THIS YOUR RUDE WAKE-UP CALL, YOU OVERPAINTED, STUPID, SLUTTY, IGNORANT BITCH!" Divatox whirled around. "Who dares to address me in such..." and was promptly cut off by an Amazonian right to her jaw, followed by a left to her gut, delivered by a very satisfied Kimberly, now calling herself Wonder Woman. As this battle raged on, Batman (Zack), and Superman (Jason), trashed both Rygog and Porto, followed by several cogs. Batman glared at Rygog. "I see the Machine Empire truly got the better part of his deal. Now, you can continue this, and wind up six feet under, or surrender to us right now. Your choice." Rygog surrendered meekly.   
  
In London, Green Lantern (Tommy), Hawkman (Adam,) and Hawkwoman (Tanya) were facing an invasion from the air. Using his mace, Hawkman trashed several winged piranatrons, while Hawkwoman 86d their ships with several well-aimed shots from her anti-gravitron pistol. Green Lantern finished the battle by sending the main ship on a one-way trip into a black hole, courtesy of a ring-created catapult. Green Lantern smirked, "And that takes care of that!"   
  
Paris was the recipient of an unwelcome invasion that was quickly stopped by Black Canary (Kat), Firestorm (Rocky), and Isis (Trini). Cogs, led by a revitalized King Sphinx, tried to take the City of Light, but instead, found a piercing blast of pure sonic sound, shorting out the cogs' motorized functions, a gift from Black Canary. Firestorm, meanwhile, turned each cog into a VCR, a digital television, a bank of crime computers, a home computer, a microwave, etc... "Man, it's fun, changing their atoms like that!" Firestorm cheered. King Sphinx tried to advance on the duo, but a lightning bolt from Isis changed that. She followed that with... "Mighty Winds that Tear To and Fro,  
  
Take These Creatures to Distant Shores,  
  
And Then, With One Crash Of Force,  
  
Drag Them To The River's Source!" In seconds, cogs and King Sphinx were screaming for mercy as they were shot through the air, into Egypt, and into the Nile, where they met a very painful, brutal end. Black Canary summed it up for all three: "Good riddance."   
  
Washington, DC had to contend with both chromites and General Havoc, who smirked, "Hurry now, we must secure this city. Soon, our other invasion fleets will soon arrive, and..." This was as far as he got. A blur of red and gold destroyed all of the weapons and then trashed all the chromites. "No, no, no, no, NO!" Havoc cried. The Flash (Billy) stopped and asked smugly, "Do you have any more toys for me to play with?" Havoc snarled, "Play with THIS, damn you!," pressing a button on his chestplate, summoning a gigantic minotaur machine, which then began to advance on the capital. Right there and then, a giant robot, the size of a MegaZord, landed in front of the minotaur. A voice from inside shouted, "You don't know us, but let our Lightstar MegaZord deal with this." Soon, the Lightstar MegaZord had the minotaur up on the ropes and used it's saber to finish it off. On the ground, Havoc had each of his weapons shot out of his hands by the Huntress (Aisha). Flash finished off the rest of the chromites, Huntress had Havoc all wrapped up, and minotaur was toast, thanks to the new mysterious Rangers, who leaped out of the Lightstar MegaZord and landed next to both the Huntress and the Flash. "Thanks for your help. Who are you?" Huntress asked. "We're the Lightstar Rangers. Zordon told us all about you, and that you used to be Rangers yourselves," the Pink Lightstar told them both. "Is Zordon all right?" Flash asked. "Yes, he's on our ship right now. Alpha Five and Dimitria, however, are still Dark Spectre's hostages. We need to find a way to save them." Once away from the crowd, Flash asked, "And you are...?" "I'm Cassie," Pink Lightstar spoke. "My name's Ashley," Yellow Lightstar said. "TJ," Blue Lightstar declared. "Carlos, here," Black Lightstar added. "Um, Andros," Red Lightstar hesitated. "Come on, let's round up the others, then we'll just go from there," Huntress told them.   
  
Batman and Superman knocked all of the henchmen into a waiting rocket. Divatox, meanwhile, was getting a major ass-kicking from Wonder Woman. Although Divatox managed to get in a few punches, for the most part, however, only the thing messed up on Wonder Woman was her hair, for Divatox looked like she had been trampled by six herds of helmets. Wonder Woman then got right in Divatox's face and spat out, "Now listen to me, and listen good, bitch! I want you to get the hell off my planet right now, and if I ever see you near this solar system again, by Zeus, I'll finish what I started. Now leave, and GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SIGHT!" In micro-seconds, the invasion fleet had retreated, while Divatox herself was fleeing for her life. Once away from the solar system, however, a vow of revenge was made.   
  
Three weeks later, on the moon, where Rita and Zedd's castle used to be, a new Command Center was created, keeping Earth safe from the constant attack. The Rangers themselves had this idea, along with a new name for the place : The Watchtower. Zordon looked down upon the assembled group of sixteen. Billy, now morphed out of his new Flash person, asked, "What about Justin?" "Billy, I am afraid that the new power would destroy him, for his changing body chemistry is not prepared for that much power." "Where is he now?" "With his father. They will soon leave Angel Grove. Meanwhile, we must take plans to rescue Dimitria and Alpha Five." "Don't worry, Zordon. We'll find a way. There's sixteen of us now."   
  
The assembled Rangers were looking out at the view of the Earth through the observation window. "Where do we go from here?" Trini asked. "We protect both the Earth and the universe. The Warriors before us who had these powers called themselves the Justice League of America. How about a name like that for our group?" Zack suggested. Kimberly grinned. "I think only one name would be right. Power Rangers JLA." "Works for me," Jason smiled. "Me too," Andros said. "Then, let's do it guys!" Tommy yelled. As they had done so many times in the past, they put all their hands together and leaped into the air, shouting... "POWER RANGERS JLA!!!"  
  
  
  
Part Two: The Return of Parallax  
  
By Duke Brown  
  
"It's not fair!" Justin Stewart howled. He remembered the words that Ganthet had said to him: "The power was not meant for you, young one. The new power would destroy you, for your changing body chemistry is not prepared for that much power. And to send a child off into such a situation would be dishonorable." The reasons didn't seem to matter to the thirteen-year old boy. He called me a child. I'm not just some mere kid! I WAS A POWER RANGER! Then he screamed, "I can handle it!" "Sure you can," a voice said. Justin turned to see... "Uncle Hal!" Justin leapt into Hal Jordan's waiting arms. "You're alive!" "Never better," Hal smiled. Hal's grin fell. "Justin, the Guardians tried to stop me from rebuilding Coast City. You can handle the power. I know it. Reach out to me. Together, we can teach the Guardians a lesson." Hal held out his hand. As soon as Justin reached it, he knew his life would never be the same...  
  
* * *  
  
"Hall of Justice?" Zack Taylor moaned. He stared at the new construction that was built for the Power Rangers JLA by the company he ran, Wayne Enterprises. "Bruce spent good money for a potential deathttrap?" "Zack's right," Tanya Sloane-Park hissed. "Why don't we just put a sign on the building that says 'Villains Attack Here?'" "Or send out invitations," her husband and her museum co-curator Adam Park added. Jason Lee Scott, Daily Planet Reporter and Tommy Oliver, Top Comic Book Artist, looked at the group of friends. "There has to be a way to assemble the team," Jason grumbled. "At least a dozen," Tommy said. "But why like this?" asked Kimberly Ann Hart, UN ambassador to Themyscira. "To let them know," Trini Kwan said. Then the architect added, "to let everyone know." BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!!!!!!!!!! The TroubAlert! Jason gathered his friends around. "Yes, Dulcea," he answered. Dulcea sounded upset about something. More than usual. "Rangers, report to the Watchtower immediately! Something terrible has happened!" "On it."  
  
* * *  
  
Soon surrounded by police scientist Billy Cranston, grad student Rocky DeSantos, florist Kat Hilliard, and bodyguard Aisha Campbell, the members of Power Rangers JLA were assembled. "Rangers, Parallax has returned," Dulcea said. The room was silent. Everybody knew who Parallax was. A fallen Green Lantern who turned evil and succeeded in betraying and murdering the JLA. Tommy broke the silence. "We gotta stop him." Jason then said, "We may not come back from this, you know?" Rocky then sneered, "Oh, well! We knew the risks." "Rocky's right," Kat said. "We have to save the world." "Come what may," Aisha added. "Okay then," Jason said solemny, "POWER RANGERS JLA ASSEMBLE!" In multiple flashes of light: Jason: "SUPERMAN!" Tommy: "GREEN LANTERN!" Zack: "BATMAN!" Trini: "ISIS!" Kimberly: "WONDER WOMAN!" Billy: "FLASH!" Kat: "BLACK CANARY!" Rocky: "FIRESTORM!" Aisha: "HUNTRESS!" Adam: "HAWKMAN!" Tanya: "HAWKWOMAN!" The Power Rangers JLA raced off into battle. Ganthet snapped at Dulcea, "Why wouldn't you let me tell them?" "Parralax must be stopped," Dulcea said sadly, "no matter the cost." She was unable to control the emotions building up inside her, though she did so while the League was present. Now that the teens had left, she was free to express her emotions. For the third time in her life, Dulcea cried. As Ganthet did his best to console her, her wails echoed through the Watchtower.  
  
* * *  
  
"Was it me?" Green Lantern asked Superman privately, "or did Dulcea and Ganthet appear to be hiding something?" "I have a bad feeling about this," Superman replied. Their thoughts was jolted by... "There he is!" Batman snapped. Sure enough, Parralax was destroying cities, sending a message to the PRJLA, obviously. Hawkwoman wondered, Is it me, or does Parralax seem a bit small? The JLA Rangers landed behind the villain. Firestorm snarled, "Been a long time, Parralax." Parralax replied, "Too long. Long time no see, guys." The JLA Rangers gasped. They didn't know which was worse: the words, or the voice speaking them. When Parralax turned around, the Rangers were horrified. "No way!" Wonder Woman gasped. "This doesn't look good," Huntress moaned. "It--" was all Hawkwoman could say. Isis frowned as the Flash whispered, "Damn you, Hal..." "It can't be!" Hawkman said. "No..." Superman said over and over. Green Lantern was heartbroken. How could this happen? Batman was furious. Not at this turn of events, but at the reaction of his teammates. "What are you waiting for?" The Batman was no less heartbroken, but he rallied himself. He had no choice. Green Lantern roared, "DON'T YOU KNOW WHO THAT IS, GODDAMMIT?!?!" Justin Stewart, now calling himself Parralax, smiled at the JLA Rangers. "Did you miss me, Tommy?" he sneered. "Well, I missed you too." The new Parralax fired destructive energy out of his hands at his former friends. "WELL, I WON'T MISS THIS TIME!!" "Justin, why?!" Green Lantern demanded. "For pity sakes, why?" "You and your precious Guardians treated me without pity," Parralax spat, "so why should I show his pathetic slaves any?" Parralax then produced chains which tied Batman up. "Ganthet and Dulcea tried to stop me, but they can't! Now, the POWER IS MINE!!!"  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile on Apokalypz, Hal Jordan laughed. Divatox was concerned. She didn't like the Power Rangers, but the kid he chose to kill them was-- dammit, he was a kid! "So what?" Hal barked. "He can't handle that kind of power!" Divatox roared. "Jordan, he'll die within months!" "I need my dear nephew for only a few days," Jordan hissed. "After that, he's on his own, and the mantle of Parralax will be mine again." "Will you at least spare the one called Tommy Oliver?" Divatox cooed. "The boy is... gifted..."  
  
* * *  
  
Parralax headed off into deep space. The JLA Rangers looked dumbfounded, except for Batman. He was furious to extremes. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Batman roared at his teammates. "That was Justin," Hawkwoman screamed. "You cold hearted son of a bitch! We can't--" "We have a job," Batman snarled. "If you won't do it, then I will!" Green Lantern decked Batman. "Don't you hurt him!" Batman returned the favor. The JLA Rangers separated the two. "How can you be so cold?!" Green Lantern roared. Batman shoved his teammates off him, then he stormed off. "I'll talk to him," Superman said. Then he turned to Green Lantern and said, "Tommy, take the others back to the Watchtower." As the rest of the team disappeared, Batman turned on Superman. "Look, I'm just as saddened and angered at this as all of you! But we are the Power Rangers JLA! We gotta take him down. No matter what." "Granted, buddy," Superman said, demorphing into not-so-mild-mannered Jason Lee Scott "But he's also Justin. We have to save him if we can." "That's how the original League was killed," Batman said, demorphing into Zack. "I have no intent on history repeating himself." Jason sighed. How can we stop this when the team is falling apart?  
  
* * *  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Tommy asked Dulcea. The two were secluded in the Watchtower. "This is your greatest test," she said sadly. "You have to stop him before he destroys the universe." Later, Tommy walked out. He looked out into the sky. The Hawks' door opened, and Tommy heard the wailing of Tanya and Kat. Adam walked out and shut the door. Adam looked at Tommy. Justin's like a son to the kid. Hell, to us all. We may have to fight him to the death. Maybe his. That knowledge is eating him up inside. "Tommy--" Adam began. "I'm fine," snapped Tommy and walked away. I have to be, he thought. Adam, I know that you wanna comfort me, and I thank you, buddy, but I can't give in to my feelings, or I'll shatter. I HAVE to be in control! For all our sakes!  
  
* * *  
  
"DAD! CASS!" Justin came running into the living room. James and Cassandra Stewart looked up. "You'll never believe who I found!" Jim and Cass came in to see... yes it was his first wife's brother. "Get away from my son," James hissed. The last time James saw Hal Jordan was when he succeeded in killing Oliver and the rest of his friends. "Dad?" Justin was confused. "Cass, go get the bow--" Jim stared Hal down as Cass ran into the bedroom and brought back a green bow and arrow. Jim took the bow and arrow and said, "Justin, step away." "Dad, it's Mom's brother!" Justin got upset. "I SAID STEP AWAY!" Furiously, Justin sent an energy bolt from his hands that sent his father and stepmother flying. "YOU'RE ALWAYS TRYING TO KEEP MOM BURIED! I WON'T LET YOU!" Justin screamed. Dumbfounded, Cass gasped, "You monster! What have you done to my son?!" "I'm not your son!" Justin barked. Hal smiled. "He never did like you." Cass took a step when Hal was suddenly backhanded by... "Green Lantern?" Hal laughed. "Pathetic!" Justin, turning into Parallax, teleported Hal away. Someplace safe. "I won't let them take you away from me! You're all I have left of my mom!" "Hal Jordan is dead," Green Lantern snapped. "That monster is NOT--" Justin wouldn't hear it. He attacked his former friend with lethal green energy. "I thought you were my friend, Tommy! But you're NOT!! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE MY MOM AWAY!!!" Nine other members of the JLA Rangers attacked Parallax, but the boy formerly known as Justin Stewart fended them off. I count only 10 rangers! Where is-- Batman then backhanded Parallax and grabbed Jim Stewart's bow and arrow. "What are you doing?!" Cass screamed. Everyone is holding back, Batman said, but Dulcea is right. And I am right! I have to end this, the only way I know how. He pointed the arrow at Parallax's head. Batman choked back tears as he whispered, "Forgive me, kid." "Do it," Justin said, "while the human part of me is in control. Justin doesn't want to hurt you--" But Parallax took over-- "But Parallax does!" The Batman was thrown into his teammates. Angrily, Batman shouted, "For an instant, Justin was back. I- I-couldn't--" Hawkwoman patted him on the shoulder. "That's why we stopped you. Zack, Justin's still in there." Green Lantern started towards Parallax. Hal appeared behind them. GL pleaded with the youth. "Remember who you were! You're a Power Ranger!" Hal then shot at GL. "TOMMY!" Parallax pushed GL out of the way, but the blast caught Jim and Cass full blast. "You promised!" Parallax screamed. Hal snickered. "I altered our agreement. Now, you have me!" Parallax charged Hal Jordan, but Jordan fired his own energy blast. Parallax reverted into Justin Stewart. The boy doubled over in pain. Hal Jordan just laughed. "Remember when I said you can handle great powers? I lied." And with that, Hal disappeared. Flash and Superman picked up the Stewarts and rushed them to the hospital.  
  
* * *  
  
All eleven JLA Rangers stood outside the Stewarts' doors. The doctor came out and spoke to them. "Justin has developed a miraculous healing gift," the doctor said, "so he's going to be OK. His parents were bleeding internally. The mother was DOA. There is nothing we can do for the father. His father wants to speak to Green Lantern." Green Lantern walked in the door. "Yes?" he whispered. "Tommy," Jim said weakly. "Make sure Justin gets that bow and arrow. He'll know what to do. You... have to take... care of him... tell Zordon... I'm sorry..." A few minutes later, Green Lantern walked out. He took the bow and arrow from Batman and placed it in the sleeping boy's room. Your dad said you'd know what to do. I hope you don't have to do it soon. As for you, Hal, you're gonna pay for this. I swear it.  
  
* * *  
  
Back at the Watchtower, nine of the JLA Rangers returned to discover... "Where's Tommy?" Adam asked. As if in answer, Rocky turned on the news. "Hey, look!" Rocky said, feasting on popcorn. "Tommy's fighting Parallax. He'll be killed." A few seconds later, Rocky jumped out of his chair. "I'm going after him! FIRESTORM!" "Rocky, no!!" Trini screamed.  
  
* * *  
  
Tanya remained at the hospital to look after Justin. Why would Hal use that dear sweet little boy like that? HIS OWN NEPHEW?! Tanya turned and went into Justin's room. The boy was gone. So was his bow and arrow set. She went to a nurse and asked, "Where did Justin Stewart go?" A guard eating donuts and drinking coffee belched. "Little brown haired boy carrying a bow and arrow?" "YES." "Oh. He's running towards the big battle--" The guard realized what had happened. "DAMN! SECURITY ALERT!" Angry, upset, and heartbroken at the same time, Tanya ran to the roof and jumped off. "HAWKWOMAN!" Soon, Hawkwoman flew after the boy. Despite her best efforts, she lost track of him.  
  
* * *  
  
"BRING THEM ON!" Parallax laughed. He noticed the rest of the JLA Rangers sans one of the Hawks assault him. Parallax laid them down one by one. Only Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Black Canary, and Green Lantern were left standing. "Stay back," GL snapped. "I'll take this son of a bitch." "NO! LET ME DO IT!" The remaining members of the JLA Rangers turned to see... "JUSTIN!!!" Batman shrieked. "STAY BACK!" Parallax turned to face his nephew with the green bow and arrow. But his nephew was dressed in green, like Oliver when he was the Green Arrow... "You told me only lies, Uncle Hal," Justin hissed and shot the arrow. The tip plunged into the heart of the former Green Lantern. Hal took a step back, knelt, and disappeared in a blaze of fire. The JLA Rangers were shocked. "Perfect shot," Black Canary whispered. Just then, Hawkwoman landed. demorphing, Tanya stormed up to Justin and started yelling. "WHAT IF YOU HAD GOT KILLED?! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! YOU HAD NO BUSINESS OUT HERE!" Justin quietly said, "I'm sorry, guys. I didn't mean to--" Tanya hugged him. "Don't you ever..." she whispered over and over. Then she started to cry. So did Justin. As the JLA Rangers recovered, they looked at the scene and smiled.  
  
* * *  
  
After the funeral for Justin's parents, Justin was arranged to live with Tommy's parents. Ganthet and Dulcea shook their heads. "No wonder his body rejected the powers we tried to give him," Dulcea said. "They were already there." "But we cannot endanger his life," Ganthet snapped. "There were twelve in the original Justice League," Dulcea said. "There has to be twelve in this." "Then so be it," Ganthet said, handing Justin a morpher. "Welcome to the Power Rangers JLA, Green Arrow." "Thank you," Justin smiled. BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! The TroubAlert blared. The twelve teenagers raced to the screen. "There's trouble in Gotham!" Commissioner Gordon barked. "Arkham Asylum has been blown up, freeing the villains!" "Then what are we waiting for?" Jason yelled. "POWER RANGERS JLA ASSEMBLE!" In twelve flashes of light: Jason: "SUPERMAN!" Tommy: "GREEN LANTERN!" Zack: "BATMAN!" Trini: "ISIS!" Kimberly: "WONDER WOMAN!" Billy: "FLASH!" Kat: "BLACK CANARY!" Rocky: "FIRESTORM!" Aisha: "HUNTRESS!" Adam: "HAWKMAN!" Tanya: "HAWKWOMAN!" Justin: "GREEN ARROW!" The Power Rangers JLA raced off to save the world once more. Now that there were twelve, the circle was complete. Now, everything was right. "POWER RANGERS JLA!"  
  
Part Three: THE NEXT PHASE PT. 1: WONDER WOMAN & BATMAN by: C.A. TUNER   
  
MOUNT OLYMPUS:   
  
A rumbling carried throughout Olympus. Zeus, King of the Gods, be bellowed: "The forces of evil have robbed the Earth of the greatest heroes ever to exist. Among these are Diana, daughter of the noble Hippolyta, known as Wonder Woman. She, and these other heroes must be avenged.   
  
Athena, Goddess of Wisdom, spoke them. "My Lord, there are new warriors who have taken up the mantle of these fallen heroes. They were once the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and the Power Rangers Zeo. After a recent quest, they were rewarded with powers simulating those of the JLA, are now known as the Power Rangers JLA. Zordon of Eltare, Dulcea of Phaedos, and Ganthet, last of the Guardians of the Universe currently guide these young heroes. They are...   
  
The Lightstar Rangers:  
  
Cassie Chan,  
  
Ashley Hammond,  
  
TJ Carter,  
  
Carlos Vargas,  
  
Andros,  
  
Karone,  
  
and Zhane of KO-35,   
  
and the Rangers who have become the new JLA:   
  
Jason Lee Scott: Superman; William Cranston: The Flash; Adam Park: Hawkman; Tanya Sloan: Hawkwoman; Rocky DeSantos: Firestorm; Katherine Hilliard: Black Canary; Justin Stewart: Green Arrow; Aisha Campbell: The Huntress; Thomas Oliver: Green Lantern; Trini Kwan: Isis; Zachary Taylor: The Batman; and Kimberly Hart: Wonder Woman.   
  
This is the total membership of the Power Rangers JLA. These young warriors have thus far carried on prouldly in the tradition of the original JLA."   
  
"Contact Zordon of Eltare immediately. The progeny of the JLA shall soon recieve the full power of the Justice League, and soon 2 shall be the first to do so." Zeus commanded.  
  
* * *  
  
Earth Science teacher Trini Kwan watched her class study, doodle, and watch the clock impatiently. There were only 2 minutes before the final bell. Now was the time.   
  
Trini started "For your assignment tonight..."   
  
This brought a loud series of 'AWWWWs and groans from the class.   
  
"...I want you to read chapters 21-22 in your textbooks. We will have a test on these chapters Thursday."   
  
She gave them a chance to grumble. "And..."   
  
Another series of groans.   
  
"Don't forget to watch the Geological Symposium on the Discovery Channel tonight. We'll be discussing it tomorrow."   
  
The final bell rang then. All the students got up and piled out the door, dropping their papers on her desk. Trini gave a small grin as Police Scientist Billy Cranston came in. "Am I glad to see you. Today, I'd even be glad to see Bulk & Skull. That tell you what sort of day I'm having?"   
  
"Hey, I almost stopped by their place before coming here. That tell you what sort of day I'm having? You know, I had no idea that when I got into the Crime Lab, I'd have to potty train a bunch of assistants." Billy frowned.   
  
"Tell me about it. I've got students who look at a map and ask 'How'd the map people know we are here?' I tell you, there are days I almost pray for our communicators to go off, just to get away from the usual stupidity. Trini sighed.   
  
As if in response ...BEEEEEEEEP!   
  
"Ask, and ye shall receive. Close the door, Billy." Trini whispered, then spoke into her comm unit. "Go ahead, Zordon."   
  
"JLA RANGERS, report to the Watchtower. There is Divatox/Cheetah trouble that you must deal with immediately." Zordon spoke.   
  
"On our way. Let's go, Billy, time to go to work." Trini smiled.   
  
  
  
Zordon briefed all of the Power Rangers JLA on the recent crisis. "Divatox and the Cheetah are holding everyone in the United Nations building, visitors, delegates, employees,. They are d demanding that all nations surrender their rights and soverignity to them ...or the hostages will be killed. This can not be allowed to happen."   
  
"That's alll we needed to hear. Let's do it gang!" Jason Lee Scott declared.   
  
Andros started "LET'S ROCKET!"   
  
Cassie: "PINK LIGHTSTAR POWER!" Ashley: "YELLOW LIGHTSTAR POWER!" TJ: "BLUE LIGHTSTAR POWER!" Carlos: "BLACK LIGHTSTAR POWER!" Andros: "RED LIGHTSTAR POWER!" Zhane: "SILVER LIGHTSTAR POWER!"   
  
Tommy asked Alpha "Let Justin know where we are, ok?" Justin was on another case as Green Arrow in Mariner Bay with a team known as the Lightspeed Rangers.   
  
You got it, Tommy." the android answered.   
  
  
  
"TIME FOR JUSTICE!" Aisha: "HUNTRESS, POWER UP!" Kat: "BLACK CANARY, POWER UP!" Rocky: FIRESTORM, POWER UP!" Adam: "HAWKMAN, POWER UP!" Tanya: "HAWKWOMAN, POWER UP!" Billy: "FLASH, POWER UP!" Jason: SUPERMAN, POWER UP!"  
  
Tommy: "GREEN LANTERN, POWER UP!"  
  
Trini: ISIS, POWER UP!"   
  
But before Kimberly or Zack could call upon their power, Zordon told them "Zack, you must go to Wayne Manor and descend into the Batcave. Kimberly, you will go to Themyscira. Queen Hippolyta feels there are some things that you should know."   
  
@ warp doors opened and Zack & Kimberly stepped through them, while the rest of the PRJLA dashed off to the United Nations building.   
  
  
  
Walking down into the depths of the Batcave, Zack looked around. Every item there, the computer banks, the lab, the vehicles, everything there. He didn't understand why he was there at first, Then, the darkness overtook him.   
  
  
  
Once on Themyscira, Kimberly noticed that she was wearing the same silver bracelets she wore the day she first the day she became Wonder Woman. Hippolyta greeted her. "Welcome to Themyscira Kimberly Hart. You have been called here to receive the full powers and blessings of the Olympian Gods, and completely accept the Mantle of Wonder Woman."   
  
A tall, angry-looking, silver haired Amazon shouted "I challenge this upstart, this child. I should receive the power, I am Amazon born, she was adopted by the sisterhood."   
  
Phillipus, Captain of the Amazon guard, countered "Orana, you do not deserve the power. It is well known of your lust for conquest & desire to rule. It is well known that you did not agree with Diana or the outside world. Silence, before we investigate those claims."   
  
Kimberly spoke then "Nonetheless, she shall have the chance to prove herself. However, I have been challenged, so I shall decide the field of combat. Orana, if you still desire to test my mettle, then it shall be by the Flashing Thunder."   
  
Shocked gasps arose from the Amazonian populace. Few have survived this test, known in Man's World as 'Bullets and Bracelet Though was definitely fear in her voice, Orana quickly accepted the challenge.   
  
As the test was readied, Hippolyta reflected upon Kimberly's honor, courage, and willpower. Impossible as it seemed, it didn't seem like it was Kimberly accepting the challenge. I Instead, it was like it was her own daughter, Diana.   
  
  
  
The JLA Rangers had arrived at the UN, and were dealing with a new group of henchmen known as Dragonites. Armor-like skin, catlike speed,& reflexes, and incredible fighting skill.. They were guarding the door when the team burst through.   
  
Right then, the fight was on. The Hawks had grabbed the Dragonites guarding the door, flew to the ceiling, and smashed them into each other, before dropping them to the ground.   
  
Using his ring, Green Lantern cut into their armor, then proceede to beat, kick, punch, and blast the weakened henchmen. Flash, snatching their weapons, whipped them into the air, while Isis distracted them with both fire and wind, while using helium to disrupt their motor functions and thought processes.   
  
Black Canary's sonic scream was like a knife in their brains, while Huntress picked her pack off one by one. Firestorm led the visiting tourists out of the building, then returned to rearrange some of the Dragonites' atoms.   
  
Superman was joined by a late arriving Green Arrow. The 2 then invaded the meeting room, where Dragonites, Quanrons, Divatox, and a an old associate of Karone's, Ecliptor, were fighting the Lightstar Rangers.   
  
Green Arrow skewered several Quantrons & Dragonites, while Superman made short work of Ecliptor & Divatox, wrapping them with a titanium wire, as the other JLA Rangers burst in.   
  
"Where's the Cheetah?" Huntress demanded.   
  
"Right here, you half powered upstarts. Here's a little something for you, Superman. Catch! " Cheetah called, and tossed a small chunk of Kryptonite his way. Weakened, he demorphed, but before h he could morph back, the Quantrons were all over him.   
  
The Lightstar Rangers tried to stop her, but Ecliptor had Karone's old staff she used when she was Astronema. He fired.   
  
DUCK!" Karone yelled, but she was too late. Striking the 7 Lightstar Rangers, it demorphed them, knocking them out.   
  
"Our powers aren't at full, they're not strong enough to defeat them, not with Cheetah & Ecliptor using a combination of Kr Kryptonite and that staff. to demorph us We'd better figure out something fast, before..." Flash bellowed.   
  
However, Ecliptor & Cheetah soon had them at their mercy, demorphing the heroes, then knocking them out. Snatching their morphers, Divatox chuckled "Not so tough now, are you? Soon, this world will be ours. Lovely!"   
  
"Wait! I only count 10 JLA Rangers! Where are The Batman & my hated enemy, Wonder Woman?" Cheetah snarled.   
  
In the Batcave, Zack was experiencing a vision. A young boy was walking with his parents from a movie when a gunman came from the shadows, killing the parents, then taking their valuables, running away. The tearful boy made a vow...of vengance.   
  
As he grew, he studied all criminology courses, developing his mind and body to perfection, becoming an expert in every form of martial arts. He then made a decision, inspired by a Bat crashing through a window, alighting on a statue. he became the Batman.   
  
Awaking from his vision, Zack walked into a certain cavern in the Batcave, reaching for the original Bat costume Bruce Wayne wore. Vouching it, there was a flash, then he found himself dressed in the outfit. Knowing his teammates were in danger, Batman raced for the Batmobile. Gunning the engine, he raced out of the cave, wading for the U.N.   
  
  
  
  
  
On Themyscira, the trial of the 'Flashing Thunder was about to begin. Hippolyta spoke "Kimberly, Orana, you must stop each shot with your bracelets, or expect to be severely wounded. Each of you will fire 5 shots Orana will fire first. Kimberly, may Gaea smile upon you. Begin!"   
  
Orana wasted no time in shooting, and her shots weren't meant :o be harmless. It was quite clear that Orana was out to kill, in order to take the power.   
  
But, Kimberly deflected each shot with ease, grace, and style. The Queen smiled with approval. -I would swear that Diana's spirit and courage has possessed this young one.- Hippolyta thought to herself.   
  
Kimberly passed the test with flying colors. Now it was her turn :o fire upon her opponent. Orana got the first 2 shots... barely. On the 3rd firing, Orana missed... and was nailed in her Left shoulder, losing the trial. Shouting to the sky, Orana celled "Curse you, Diana! Hippolyta, Amazons, I shall prevail! to the gods, from this day, I forsake you! And as for you, child, enjoy your victory, it shall be brief, and your last!"   
  
Walking over to Orana, Kimberly slugged her. Standing over her defeated foe, she snarled "If I were you, Orana, I'd thank the Gods that I don't kill! With that, Orana was led away.   
  
Hippolyta rose from her throne. "Kimberly Hart, from this day forth, you are one with the Amazon sisterhood. Now, come forth, and accept the blessings of the Gods!"   
  
Kimberly stepped forward before Hippolyta and the Amazons, as golden light shined upon her. And as each god spoke, spoke, She felt an incredible surge of power, even stronger than that of her original power of the Pink Ranger.   
  
'I, Demeter, grant you the full power & Strength of the Earth, the strength of Heracles himself!"   
  
'I, Aphrodite, grant thee, Kimberly Hart, a loving heart, and great beauty, like that of Diana herself."   
  
'Kimberly, I, Athena, grant thee wisdom."   
  
'I, Artemis, grant thee the eye of the hunter, and unity with the beasts."   
  
  
  
I, Hestia, grant thee, Kimberly, sisterhood with the fires of truth, so that men's hearts may open unto thee."  
  
I, Hermes, grant thee great speed, and the power of flight!"   
  
As they finished, Hera & Zeus gave their blessings, completing he ceremony. Hippolyta pronounced "Kimberly Hart, you are now a Amazon! Now, accept the mantle of Wonder Woman.   
  
Leading Kimberly to a special chamber, Hippolyta gave her the following special items. "These were Diana's You are the heir to these, and you already wear the bracelets. Now, here is your tiara." Kimberly received a golden crown with a red star in the middle.   
  
Your armor." Kimberly received a red strapless, sleeveless bodice with a double w design in gold, made to look like an eagle in flight. A pair of blue, satin briefs with white stars, and a golden belt, with a loop for lasso on the right.   
  
Your Lasso of Truth." A golden rope, much like the one she used, was presented to her, this one, however, seemed to be much more powerful, as she would soon discover.   
  
Hippolyta spoke "The garb of Justice. Kimberly Hart, from this day forth, they are yours!"   
  
Holding the items, Kimberly stood before Hippolyta, and smiled. he power then told her what to do. Spreading her arms clockwise, she spun clockwise. There was a blinding flash of light, and a thunderclap. When both faded, Kim's appearance had completely hanged.   
  
Almost a foot taller, her hair was black, and longer. Though still feminine, her build was now more muscular. Wearing the armor, he stood before the Queen.   
  
You look exactly like Diana." Quickly recovering, she spoke gain "Now, you must return to your friends, they shall need you, now more than ever. If you should ever need me, you can contact me through the ruby in your tiara. May Athena be with you now and forever ...Wonder Woman!"   
  
Kissing her on her forehead, Hippolyta escorted the now fully powered Ranger to the dimension door. Looking back at the Amazons briefly, Wonder Woman leaped through the doorway.   
  
  
  
The Batman pulled up in front of the UN Building, just as Wonder Woman landed there. Speaking into their comm units, the 2 asked "Alpha, what's going on??"   
  
Ai=yi-yi-yi-yi! The Rangers have all been captured Cheetah & Ecliptor have upped the stakes, saying that unless the world surrenders to them in 25 minutes, they will kill one Ranger and one delegate every 15 minutes!"   
  
We'll see about that! Time to go to work, Batman!" And with that they raced into the building..   
  
  
  
Divatox had all the Rangers bound, and was taunting them. She had taken their morphers, and put them in a satin bag. "Are you missing something, Rangers? Well, all you have to do is reach up and take them from me. Come on, you can do it... oh, that's right, you can't! Hahahahaha!"   
  
Ecliptor snapped "Enough playing around! Destroy the morphers and finish them off! They'll be out of the way and this mudball will soon be ours! Then..."   
  
A batarang sailed out of a dark corner of the room, and smashed into Ecliptor, knocking the staff out of his hands, and as it was falling, another batarang, attached to a silken rope, wrapped around the staff, then snatched it into the darkness.   
  
Ecliptor growled, and charged the darkened area. There were a few angry grunts, a few groans, then, silence. Then, Ecliptor emerged, seemingly dazed, then crashed to the floor, unconsious.   
  
Divatox screamed "BATMAN! Quantrons, Dragonites, we've got some Bat- trouble! Hurry, and..."   
  
A flash of golden rope wrapped around the satin bag containing the morphers, snatching them from her hand. Wonder Woman stood before her, saying "I thought I told you last time, stay the hell off my planet! What part didn't you understand?"   
  
"I promised myself that I'd get even with you after the last time you humiliated me. I'm going to keep that promise! HYAH!" Divatox threw a punch, but Wonder Woman stopped it first, crushing her fist) breaking the bones inside. Divatox screamed in pain, then charged again. Wonder Woman gave the witch a suckerpunch in the gut, then gave her an Ali-style right to the jaw, knocking her out. "Next time, bitch, I won't be so generous!"   
  
Batman emerged from the darkness, then he and Wonder Woman 'freed the Rangers. Tommy gasped "I don't believe it! Wonder Woman and Batman? You're alive?"   
  
"Tommy, it's Zack and Kimberly. We've gone to full power. We're the first ones to do so. We'll talk about this later, we've got work to do!" Wonder Woman told them   
  
Reclaiming their morphers, the Rangers yelled "TIME FOR JUSTICE!"   
  
Cheetah commanded "Dragonites, Quantrons, bring in the delegates, and we shall choose which shall be the first to die unless our demands are met ...where are Divatox & Ecliptor?" She got her answer as she saw several Quantrons & Dragonites thrown through the air.   
  
Hawkman & Hawkwoman were trashing their weapons, Green Lantern, Flash, Isis, Firestorm, &the Lightstar Rangers trashed the Quantrons, Green Arrow, & Superman nailed the remaining Dragonite while Batman, Black Canary, & the Huntressrescued the hostages.   
  
"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty! Come to mommy! You've been a bad kitty, mama must punish you!" Wonder Woman sang out.   
  
  
  
"WONDER WOMAN?!? ALIVE?!? NO00000! It's a trick! I'll send you back to the grave!" Cheetah yelled.   
  
The two women charged each other. Despite her feral hunting skill the Cheetah was stunned, shocked, and totally unnerved by the reappearance of her old nemesis. No matter what attack she leveled, Wonder Woman countered, nailing her with several punches, kicks, slaps, & blows.   
  
Tiring of the whole escapade, Wonder Woman threw another Ali-style right, knocking her out. She then stated "As for Batman & myself being dead...we got better!"   
  
A press conference outside the UN Building was held, and ABC; CBS, FOX, CNN, and BBC News reporters were there, as the JLA Rangers told the world the hostages were freed, the threat was over, and the villains have been dealt with. Green Lantern added "As for Wonder Woman & Batman... I am glad to say that rumors of their deaths have been greatly exaggerated. They are both alive and well, and still ready to help the world. ', Watching the pre-taped conference, The assembled JLA Rangers & Zordon were watching on the viewing globe. Zordon boomed "Kimberly, Zack, you are the first to achieve full power. What will you do next?"   
  
Zack spoke up then. "Gotham just regained it's Dark Knight, and I'm still a JLA Ranger, if you'll have me."   
  
"Me, too. I'm also moving back to Boston. They definitely need a Wonder Woman. Who's next to go to full, that's what I'm wondering about right now." Kimberly asked.   
  
All the Rangers thought about this, as did Zordon. While this was going on, Dulcea & Ganthet both had visions. Visions of Tommy, Trini, & Billy. "They will be the next to achieve their full potential ...sooner than they think." Dulcea revealed.   
  
THE END   
  
Next: Green Lantern, Isis, & The Flash... by ?????? 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **If I said that the Rangers were mine, Saban would have me killed. Same goes for Wonder Woman, JLA, and DC Comics, as well as Xena, Gabrielle, and MCA/Universal. TIME TRAVEL WARNING! There is definitely time travel involved in this tale, and before you ask, no, the Rangers and Wonder Woman do NOT go back in time. Possibility of culture shock for Xena and Gabrielle. Don't say you weren't warned. End sequence paraphrased from 'There She Is, Miss Amphipolis.'_

Kimberly, Zack, and Trini: Warrior Rangers  
by: Carl Turner

The Angel Grove Museum of Ancient History was known for its exhibitions and had once again attracted a huge crowd with its latest display piece: the Xena scrolls. Of course the tales of the heroic warrior princess who had supposedly turned from ruthless follower of Ares to noble protector of the innocent had captured the interest of Kimberly Hart, Zack Taylor and Trini Kwan, all heroes in their own rights, and Wonder Woman, in her guise as Diana Prince; the Avenging Amazon had expressed a keen interest in learning more about the scrolls, especially given her heritage.

"I can't believe how packed the place is. You almost have to make a reservation just to get in the door!" Trini commented after noticing how long the line was.

"Yeah, I'm really bummin' about it! My cousin went to see the exhibition in LA, and said it was awesome. I've heard all about those scrolls, and wanted to check 'em out for myself!" Zack frowned.

Diana was optimistic about the situation. "You know, we've still got two more days before they leave Angel Grove. Maybe tomorrow there won't be so many crowds."

Any reply was interrupted by an unwanted pack of clay-brains.

Kimberly snarled, "Putties! I knew this day was gonna go from bad to worse! Well, let's take these potheads out!"

As the four started to fight the putties, Trini noted that one of them took out a strange jewel and threw it away from the fight. "Careful, gang! Looks like we may be getting more grief!" The jewel then started to glow, then exploded into a weird doorway of light.

Zack had a pretty appropriate response. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT DAMN THING!"

Meanwhile... (about 2000 or so years ago)

Two women were grousing about their most recent adventure.

"I don't care if the end result is total warfare! I will never, I mean NEVER, EVER AGAIN go undercover in a beauty contest! NEVER!" Xena snarled.

"Well, you gotta admit, it was a lot different than our usual tales of danger and catastrophe," Gabrielle told her.

"True. I usually don't dress like a tramp or act like a total IDIOT! I HATE pageants! Four days watching pigheaded warlords and a bunch of underdressed overdeveloped BIMBOS in a BEAUTY CONTEST? NEVER! NEVER AGAIN!"

"Uh, Xena? What is that glow in front of us?" Gabrielle whispered.

"I'm not sure. It looks like a passageway of some sort. In any case, we won't find out what that is standing here. Let's go!"

Kimberly had her hands full with three putties when...

SYEEEEEYAH!

When she looked up, a woman in a brown leather outfit with an odd-looking breast-plate was making short work of the claybrains. "What sort of creatures are these things? More importantly, where are we?" the woman asked.

"Angel Grove, California. Where did you think you were?" Kimberly asked impatiently.

"Celaphonia... wait? What is 'California?'" the mystery woman replied.

Kimberly was amazed that her companion didn't seem to know about her surroundings. In fact, she seemed to be downright out of place. On a hunch, she asked, "What year do you think this is?" The answer she got...

"14."

"Actually, you're 1982 years off. It's 1996, and, I may be way off base here, but you just traveled through time, probably through that portal thing over there," Kimberly explained as best as she could.

Xena interrupted, "Let's worry about all that later, how do you stop these...?"

"Putties. Hit 'em in the 'Z.' That usually does the trick," Kimberly finished.

"GABRIELLE! Hit these... putties... on that spot marked 'Z.' Don't give them any opening, anywhere!" the Warrior Princess yelled to her partner, who was helping Trini finish off her group of the putties.

"Persistent creeps, aren't they?" Gabrielle asked.

"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet. For brainless creatures, they can really test your patience," Trini told her.

Meanwhile, Zack and Diana were slamming putties together. "Man, we're gonna have to recycle way too much clay after this!" Zack grumbled.

"Getting back to the issue at hand, I believe our two new allies came from that portal, or gateway, or whatever that is, probably intended to send us somewhere. Three guesses as to who sent it," Diana quipped.

"Easy. Rita and Zedd. Odds are, it would have been a one-way trip, knowing those two. Now what?" Zack asked.

Gabrielle spoke up then. "Xena, it looks like we went through some kind of time portal and wound up in 1982 years in the future! Now, how are we supposed to get back home to our own time?"

A stunned Trini gasped, "Xena?"

"I was when I woke up this morning. You?"

"Trini Kwan. It's an honor to... HEADS UP! MORE PUTTIES!"

Zack bellowed, "THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT! Let's finish these things! Kim, Trini, shall we go to work?

"Let's do it!"

"Let's kick some putty!"

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"MASTODON!"

"PTERODACTYL!"

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!"

"On that note, time I got into my working clothes," Diana shouted, reaching into dimensional space to get her Magic Lasso. Billy had created a special vibration to change whatever clothing she was wearing into her Wonder Woman armor. "Time to finish this. Black Ranger?"

"In the groove, ready to move!"

"Pink Ranger?"

"Let's smash these clay pots!"

"Yellow Ranger?"

"Powered up and ready!"

The six warriors quickly went to work, Xena quickly kicking and punching as skillfully as any of the Rangers. Trini noticed that she could probably give both Jason and Tommy a run for their money, maybe even give Batman a real workout. Xena noticed that all of her new friends were very adapt at fighting, especially Trini. In almost record time, the putties were completely trashed.

"Now that those are out of the way, let's see about getting you home to your own timeframe." Trini said. "I assume that the portal is still over..."

"Uh, guys?" Kimberly interrupted. "The portal is gone."

"I guess they did intend for us to have a one way trip," Wonder Woman finished.

"Our one way home is GONE? I do NOT believe this! There must be a certain group of gods who have it in for us!" Gabrielle shouted.

By this time, the Rangers had demorphed. Trini suggested, "Maybe Zordon could create a time portal that could get you back to your own time period. We'll need this though," as she picked up the diamond-like substance.

"Well, it's worth a try, anyway," Wonder Woman added.

At the Command Center, Alpha 5 was examining the jewel while Zordon told them, "Since the Chronogen is magical in nature, I can recharge its energy to full, it will take quite a while, however, given the amount of time energy that Rita had used to keep herself young, and the temporal distance than the two of you have crossed to get here."

"Chronogem?" Kimberly asked, confused.

"Yes. The chronogem, in addition to being able to create temporal portals anywhere, past or future, it also can keep the wielder eternally young. Beautiful, however, is another matter. Because Rita is evil, quite naturally, she will get ugly, no matter what. If, let's say, Trini held it, not only would she stay young, she would still be beautiful, even after 50,000 years," Zordon revealed.

"That could put a lot of plastic surgeons out of business," Zack joked.

"We also know now how it came to run low on energy. Rita using it for almost 10,000 years, and it still didn't do a damn thing for her! Talk about greedy!" was Wonder Woman's response.

"What do Gabrielle and I do in the meantime?" Xena asked.

"Well, since you both won't remember anything about this little time trip except us, it really won't do any harm for them to explore our world," Zordon spoke up.

By now, Gabrielle was totally confused. "How different could your world be from ours."

Trini told her, "You'd be surprised. A lot can and has changed in over 1982 years."

Within 27 minutes, Xena and Gabrielle discovered just how much different the world was from what they knew. Neither were used to the concepts of electricity, indoor plumbing, (after all, it had been almost 2000 years), cable and satellite TV, clothing stores, music stores, telephones, restaurants, and just about everything else. Kimberly tried to explain the concept of shopping malls.

"You mean people actually build places for trading and selling? What a world this is!" Xena marveled.

Kimberly was dumbfounded. "Maybe this isn't the time to explain credit cards just yet."

"Credit cards?" Gabrielle asked.

"Never mind. Maybe later." It was at this point that Kimberly noticed something about Xena's armor, mostly the design and texture, reminding her of a family heirloom. "My family has this item I think dates back to your era. Maybe you can tell me all about it."

"My mom said it was almost 2000 years old," Kimberly told Xena. They were now at Kim's house, examining a ring that was ancient in design. "She said it involved one of my ancestors who was saved by... NO WAY! She was about to become a sacrifice of some weird deity."

"...Of Fertility. A couple of days ago, Gabrielle and I rescued a young woman from some sicko tribal priest, who also seemed to get a form of sick joy out of the whole thing," Xena replied.

Kimberly whispered, "If it weren't for you, I might not even be here. Hey, I owe you a major thank you!"

"My pleasure. By the way, what is a 'Power Ranger?'" Xena asked.

"Power Rangers protect the Earth from total turkeys like Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd, and lately, some earthbound scum, Brainiac comes to mind. As for how we became Power Rangers, well..." Kimberly started, when Diana, Zack, Trini, and Gabrielle came in, along with Tommy Oliver, who had just heard about his teammate's recent run-in with the putties, and was completely blown away with his first glimpse of Xena.

After being brought up to date by Kimberly, Tommy asked, "How long do you think you'll be here in this timeframe?"

Xena truthfully answered, "I wish I knew. To tell you the truth, it depends on your friend Zordon. As for your world, it moves a little too fast for me."

"Too fast for you? Shall we talk truly ironic here. We don't exactly live the quiet life ourselves, either," Gabrielle smirked.

"Kimberly was telling me all about the Power Rangers. How old are you, and how did you become these super teens?" Xena asked.

"17," Zack told her.

"I'm 17, too," Kimberly chimed in.

"18 here," Trini spoke.

"19," Tommy said.

Trini piped up, "The others are 18, 19, and 18, and wait 'til you meet them."

"As for how we became Power Rangers, it all started when a really ugly, evil creature from the pits of hell, named Rita Repulsa, escaped from her dungeon can-cell. She then started her plans to destroy the planet," Kimberly told her.

"That was when Zordon first chose Trini, Kim, me, Jason, and Billy to become Rangers. Rita's kept us hopping ever since," Zack finished.

"Two months after that, Rita capture me, and made me her evil Green Ranger. The Rangers were able to break the spell, and I've been with them ever since, first as the Green Ranger, then, when my powers were gone, as the White Ranger," Tommy added.

"Samantha made the scene three weeks later after that. Rita tried to do the same thing to her, but Zordon had gotten to the Purple Power Coin before she did, and rescued her from a putty ambush. She then accepted the Coin, and became the Purple Ranger, and the seventh member of the team," Trini finished.

"And only one week ago, all seven Rangers helped the JLA crush a major scheme by Lex Luthor, and a seemingly reformed Legion of Doom. after that, they became the newest and youngest members of the Justice League of America," Diana added.

Xena was suddenly taken by a charm that Zack was wearing. "Not to change the subject, but I've seen that before. How long has that been in your family?"

"Longer than I can tell you. It was said to have come from one of my ancestors, a guy named after the God of joy and revelry, Dionysus," Zack told her.

"Dionysus? Uh-oh!" the Warrior Princess paled suddenly.

"Dionysus? One of your former lovers? This is too wild for words!" Gabrielle shouted in a voice that could be heard for almost thirty miles.

"Former lover? JAMMIN'!" Zack shouted with obvious glee.

"Oh, God, we're never gonna hear the end of this!" Trini moaned. The Yellow Ranger was polishing a half of a round disc, with ornate decoration. "I brought this over to see what you could make of this. My mom said, according to family legend, the other half was lost in battle almost 1,550 years ago."

Gabrielle looked at the chakram that was always at Xena's side, then looked in her own pack. She then pulled out a piece that was nearly identical to Trini's. "Um, Xena, didn't you say that you had a second chakram in your family, belonging to your father before he was killed in battle? His children held on to one half, but we got the other half from his killers. Do you think..."

"Hold on. There's only one way to prove this. Trini, let me see your piece. Maybe they do..." Xena started as she brought the two pieces together. There was a pull from both pieces, almost as if they were two magnets. A sound of clanking steel, a blinding flash, and when the light cleared, there was a whole, second chakram.

Trini sputtered, "Zack, I think I got you beat."

"So you're one of my descendants. Well, this is yours now. Use it well. With your line of work, you'll probably need it."

"Is that the truth! Thanks."

Right then, the communicators went off. Zordon's voice rang out, "Rangers, Goldar and a team of Tengas and Putties are giving Jason and Hawkman trouble in the park. They need your help. Hurry there at once, and may the Power protect you all!"

Tommy shouted, "You got it, Zordon. IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"

"TIGERZORD!"

"MASTODON!"

"PTERODACTYL!"

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!"

Diana also transformed into Wonder Woman once more. "Tommy, if you don't mind me saying it this time, BACK TO ACTION!"

In seconds, the seven warriors were at their fellow Leaguer's side, fighting Tengas, Putties, and Goldar, Zedd's right hand monster. "Well, it looks like I finally get to finish you off, White Ranger!" the simian louse retorted.

Tommy snarled, "Bring it on, you Wizard of Oz reject!"

Soon, Tommy and Goldar were going at it tooth and nail, while Kimberly, Zack, and Hawkman kept slamming both Tengas and putties into the ground, trees, playground rides, passing busses, and at one point, even into a portable barbecue grill.

Kimberly joked, "Southern Fried Tenga, anyone?"

Zack added, "It's finger-licking good!"

Hawkman chuckled, "I think I'll pass."

Scorpina had just arrived and tried to attack Jason from behind, when she was caught completely off-guard by Wonder Woman. The Avenging Amazon walked right up to her, tapped her on the shoulder, and said, "Hi, there," very smugly before knocking her into dreamland.

Tommy, however, wasn't fairing as well against Goldar this time around. In fact, Goldar had him cornered and at a disadvantage. Goldar was about to use his sword to deliver the final, killing blow, grinning, "So long, White Ranger. You've fought your last fight," when two deadly, razor-sharp disc-weapons flew through the air, both aimed at Goldar. One smashed into his sword, trashing it, while the other hit him in the forehead, knocking him out and leaving a nasty gash. Before blacking out, he saw both Trini and Xena flying at him, fists armed and ready, a flash of colors, a sense of extreme pain, then blessed unconsciousness. Trini walked over to Scorpina, who was just waking up, and yelled, "Now take your garbage and GET THE HELL OFF MY PLANET!"

"The chronogem is fully charged and working again. Xena, Gabrielle, thank you for your help. I do regret that you won't remember anything else about this time frame, outside of us," Zordon spoke.

Gabrielle smiled, "I wouldn't have missed it for anything, although it would have been nice if I had met one of MY descendants!"

"Trini, how are you taking all of this?" Xena asked.

"It's kind of a shock. I'm related to one of history's greatest heroines. This is really a lot to take in at once." Trini smiled, "My family is going to royally flip!"

"You now have a powerful weapon to use in your battle against the forces of Rita and Zedd. Use it with pride," Xena told her, then hugged her young counterpart.

Trini returned the hug, whispering, "I'll make you proud of me."

Xena whispered back, "I will always be proud of you. Be proud, Trini. Remember your family is your power. It was nice meeting the rest of you as well. Take care of her."

"We will, and you take care, too," Zack grinned.

"You both be careful, too," Kimberly cheered.

Wonder Woman, Tommy, Jason, and Hawkman smiled and waved goodbye.

The time portal opened. "Good luck, and may the power protect you both!" Zordon spoke.

"Give Rita and Zedd no mercy! Trash both of them! Good luck, my young friends!" Xena shouted as she and Gabrielle jumped back through the portal. In seconds, the portal disappeared.

"Man, awesome! Simply awesome!" Zack smiled. He then looked at Jason's hurt expression. "What's up, bro?"

The Red Ranger frowned and said, "You guys actually met Xena and didn't think to call me and let me know!"

"We didn't call you because you would be drooling all over the place!" Kimberly smirked.

"You'd have your tongue hanging out!" Tommy added.

"And basically making a damn fool of yourself!" Zack finished.

"Me?"

"Yeah, YOU!"

Trini, meanwhile, was looking at the chakram that was now part of her armor as the Yellow Ranger. She now had two power weapons to call her own. Thinking about her heritage, Trini was brought out of her reverie by Wonder Woman. "Penny for your thoughts?" Diana asked.

"Man, the past two and a half weeks have been just so damn cool. I just realized how lucky I really am. One great family, cool friends, the ability to defend my planet against supercreeps, a member of the world's greatest superteam, and now, one fantastic heritage. I'm thinking, 'Am I blessed, or what?' How much better can my life get?" Trini bubbled over.

"Well, it certainly looks like it. Right now, you are flying pretty high, and with good reason, so, for now, just try to enjoy it, and remember it's not all just fun and games. Things will get a lot tougher at times, so you have to take it all in stride. But for now, let's shelve this and go help Jason. He looks like he's being put through the wringer, and the rest of the gang isn't going to make it any easier for him."

"Oh, poor Jason. But, I gotta add to the fun, too!" Trini grinned. Instead, however, she and Diana just sat back and enjoyed the show.

At this point, 1,982 years in the past, Xena and Gabrielle had returned to the very point where the last adventure had begun.

"I don't remember much about our little trip, but I get the feeling that the future is definitely in good hands. Gabrielle, are you going to write about this?"

"You bet. I was thinking about calling it... 'Xena's Mighty Morphin Power Warriors.' How about that?"

"Gabrielle."

"How about 'Wonder Rangers?'"

"Gabrielle!"

"'Super Friends?'"

"GABRIELLE!"

"OK, OK!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:** Rangers : Me, no. Saban, yes. JLA and other DC heroes: again, me, no. DC, yes.Charmed, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell: again, for the 3rd , and final time: me, no. Spelling/WB, yes. In this series, all three of the original Power of Three will be here for the duration, so, Prue will stay alive here, but Paige will show up somewhere down the road. If you are an Aquaman fan, TURN BACK NOW! This will not be your cup of tea. If, however, like me, you want to have the so-called 'king-of-the-sea' as the guest of honor at a modern day lynching, you will enjoy this tale.  
**Notes : **This story has 2 main locales: San Francisco, and Metropolis. Also, this story takes place two weeks after "Kimberly, Zack, and Trini: Warrior Rangers."_

Rising Wiccan, Fallen Hero  
by: Carl Turner

**_San Francisco: Halliwell manor:._**

A young woman, named Piper Halliwell, walks through the front door. Tossing her long brown hair out of her eyes, she calls "Prue?"

"In here, working on the chandelier." Prue Halliwell replies .

"Sorry I'm late."

Prue smiles and says good naturedly **"**What else is new? Piper, I would of been here to meet the electrician myself but you know I can't leave the museum until six. I didn't even have time to change."

"I just didn't realize how long I was in China town." Piper then changes the subject. "Did Jeremy call?"

"No, but he had some roses and a package delivered. What were you doing in China town? I thought that you had an interview in North Beach."

"I did but I went to Young Lee market after my interview to get the ingredients for my audition recipe tomorrow." the middle Halliwell spoke up, with a tone of disgust.

"So, that Wolfgang Puck knock-off didn't hire you then?"

Piper's tone changes. "No, but this just may get me the job." She opens a box, and pulls out a very expensive bottle of fine winePrue smiles ans asks rather jealously **"**Jeremy sent you port?"

"The ultimate ingredient for my recipe." Piper's eyes fall on an object on the table. "Oh my God, I don't believe it. Tell me that's not our old spirit board?"

Prue walks over, smiling. **"**Yeah, I found it in the basement when I was looking for the circuit tester."

Piper picks up the board and starts reading the inscription on the back: " 'To my three beautiful girls. May this give you the light to find the shadows. The power of three will set you free. Love, Mom.' " We never did figure out what this inscription meant.

Prue frowns at that. "Well, maybe we should send it to Phoebe. Maybe a little light from the past will help her right now."

Piper sighs. **"**You're always worrying so much about her. I think she needs this time in New York."

Prue speaks up then.** "**Piper, the girl's guilt muscle is way overworked…I mean, it wasn't her fault."

"I really think Phoebe's coming around."

"Well, as long as she comes home, and soon, I guess that's good news." As the 2 Halliwells go into the solarium, the pointer on the spirit board starts to move by itself…

_**Meanwhile…Downtown Metropolis:**_

Trini Kwan felt a twinge of deja vu and longing as Black Canary took both her and Jason Lee Scott on a tour of the Hall of Justice in Metropolis. Deja vu, because some of the League's earlier cases mirrored some of the Rangers' early adventures. Longing, because she wished she could have been a part of those cases. Barely a month ago, she and the other six Rangers had become the newest members of the Justice League of America.

Jason was soon standing in front of a portrait of the original Leaguers, completely fascinated, and had a lot of questions, such as... "How was it, I mean, your first few adventures as a team?"

Black Canary told him, "Not too differently from yours. Then, we were all very different people, full of piss and vinegar, along with a good dose of righteous anger, ready to take on the scum of the Earth."

Trini had the next question. "We know what happened to the original Flash and Green Lantern, but what happened to Aquaman? There's virtually nothing on him."

Black Canary growled, "That is something we have been asking ourselves for the past eight years. Somehow, four years after we got together, he changed, and not for the better. He disbanded the League, and replaced most of the team with a group of complete idiots who had absolutely no business whatsoever ever crimefighters. The press called the U.N. funded League 'an expensive joke.' Wrong on all counts. Sure, they were ridiculous at times, and admitting Guy Gardner was a major faux pas, but at least they actually got the job done. Aquaman's team was the real joke, no teamwork, no interplay, nothing but powers and attitude. J'onn and Aquaman were proud of that motley crew of turkeys. I respect J'onn's opinion, and still do to this day. But, as far as fish-face goes..."

Trini and Jason gasped in surprise. "Fish-face?" They had no idea that her contempt of the one-time Sea King ran so deep. However, it seemed they had only scratched the surface.

"He had already begun to change at that point. He blamed the entire surface world for his own failures and stupidity. When his JLA went down in flames, he saw this as the last straw. He began to reject any ideas and thoughts other than his own. When he resigned this last time, no one, not even Power Girl, cared one bit. His actions soon reflected this new murderous attitude, as he began attacking waterfront cities and destroying lives. When he initiated an assault on an underwater farming project, he destroyed ten years of work which would have helped ease world hunger. He also crippled and nearly killed all the personnel assigned to the project. And, as time went on, he just got even worse, with no remorse to what he had done."

Trini spoke up then, "Man, that's low. From hero to complete bastard, I mean, that has to be a major 180."

Black Canary continued, "His recent escapades prove he's only gotten worse. In fact, just one month before you and the other Rangers joined, he used his powers to demolish the waterfront district of Gateway City, and would have tried to trash the entire city, if Wonder Woman wasn't there. I'm happy to say that she stopped his rampage and beat him shitless. Unfortunately, he was able to escape."

"I've seen him on recent broadcasts. It's almost as if he's just remaking the entire planet in his own image. But, didn't the other Green Lantern try to do that?" Jason asked.

"There's a slight difference, Jason. From everything I've ever read, he was villainous for less than one year, and towards the end, he began to atone for his misdeeds, even though it cost him his life. It seems that Aquaman has absolutely no intention of reforming whatsoever," Trini told him.

At that very moment, all three JLA signal devices went off. The Flash was clearly disgusted. "He's done it. The point of no return. Teleport to the Watchtower." All three knew who he meant.

_**San Francisco: Halliwell manor.**_

Prue is fiddling with the circuit tester. "I don't get it. I have checked everything, there's no reason why the chandelier should not be working."

Piper starts to change the subject. **"**You know how we've been talking about what to do with the spare room? I think you're right, we do need a roommate"

Prue starts thinking.** "**We can rent the room at a reduce rate in exchange for some help around the house."

"Phoebe's good with a wrench."

Prue reminds her "I wish she was here, however Phoebe's still in New York.

"Not anymore." Piper then adds "She left New York. She's moving back in with us."

Prue sighs. "Thank god. I wondered how long she was going to keep blaming herself. Roger was such an ass."

Piper smiled at this, and added "Glad you feel that way, besides, I could hardly say no. It's her house too. Grams left it to all three of us. Even though it was months ago and we haven't seen or spoken to her since. Well, you haven't spoken to her."

"No, I haven't. But, look, maybe you've forgotten: she thinks I'm still mad at her, for no reason. Maybe now, we can talk this out, and put an end to this. Wait a minute, how long have you known about this anyway?" Prue asks.

Piper stammers "A couple of days, maybe a week…or two."

"Thanks for sharing." Quickly changing her tune, Prue asks "When does she arrive?" In answer, the front door opens and Phoebe walks in, saying "Surprise! I found the hide-a-key."

Piper grins **"**Phoebe, welcome home."

Phoebe smiles **"**Hello, Piper." Piper and Phoebe hug, as Prue wals up to her baby sister, speaking "It's so good to see you. About Roger…he was a loser…if anything, you set me straight about him. I'm sorry."

A car horn beeps. "Oops. I forgot about the cab. I'll be right back."

"Is that all that you brought?" Prue asks, concern lining her face.

"That's all that I own and a bike. Look, I know that you don't want me here ..."

"I do want you here. It's time to toss Roger out of this and move on. I want my baby sister back."

Phoebe looks at Prue and sighs"And I want you to have a life of your own. Piper and I are grown women now. We can handle our own problems. Besides: it's just so hard for me to talk to you. You've always been more like a mother.

Piper joins in then. "That's not her fault. She practically had to sacrifice ..."

"…My own childhood to raise you. Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get it. You're both welcome." Prue smiles.

Piper continues "And we're lucky you were so responsible." Turning to Phoebe, she continues: "You and I had it easy, all we had to do was be there."

Phoebe finishes with **"**Yeah, and believe me, I love her for it, but I don't need a mom anymore, you know, I need a sister."

Prue then says "Phoebe…"

**"**I never touched Roger. I know you thought otherwise because that's what that Armani-wearing, Chardonnay-slugging, trust-funder told you ...I know you're not mad about that. It took me a while to realize that. Still, I'm…"

Prue gives her a warm hug just as Piper says "Hey, I have a great idea. Why don't I make a fabulous reunion dinner.

"I'd rather have a reunion breakfast. That's my big meal of the day, these days." Prue grins.

Phoebe adds "And I ate on the bus. But, I'm still up for a midnight snack later."

Later: Phoebe's room. Phoebe's stands in front of the mirror. The news is on the TV but she's not really watching it. Piper knocks on the door, carrying a tray with drinks and food on it. "Hi, it's me."

"And me." Prue follows Piper, holding a blanket. "This was always the coldest room in the house.

"Thanks. Come on in, both of you." Phoebe sees both the blanket and the tray. "Thank God. I am starving."

"Figured." Piper then seen a male reporter on TV. Hey, that's my boyfriend, Jeremy. What happened?

"Some woman got whacked."

Prue gives her baby sister a shocked look "Whacked? Phoebe, you've been in New York way too long."

_**Meanwhile, the JLA Satellite:**_

Soon, the entire JLA had assembled, including all seven Power Rangers. Batman was even grimmer than usual. "Rangers, Aquaman plans to destroy Angel Grove and all of its population. No ransom demands, no negotiations, nothing. He plans to wipe out any and all continents, beginning with North America, Angel Grove beings the focal point."

"We've discovered that he's somehow got hold of Rita Repulsa's book of spells and incantations. He's into mass destruction and black magic now. The worst thing is, we don't have any idea how he got his hand on the book," Isis told everyone.

"Oh, man, that book was trouble times 90 in Rita's hands. I don't even want to know what sushi-boy can do with that!" Samantha Dean spoke up.

"We should contact your mentor, Zordon, and ask him bout what our 'Sleaze-of-the-Sea' can do with this thing," Hawkman told them

Robin asked, "Wonder Woman, do you think he'll try to destroy Gateway City again?"

"I wouldn't put it past him. Meanwhile, we have another mystery on our hands. Tommy, you can help me with this one. You started out as the Green Ranger, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, a friend of mine, Phil, has found a coin similar to the one you had as a Green Ranger. If it is like that, could it give him your old powers?"

"It could, if it is the second green coin. Considering what's going on, we need another Ranger, even a temporary one."

"I'll contact Phil and tell him you're coming. Tell him all about the Green Ranger's powers and see if he'll help us out," Wonder Woman told us.

_**San Francisco: Halliwell manor:**_

Piper and Phoebe are sitting at the table playing with the spirit board. "When did you meet Jeremy?" Phoebe asks.

"About six months ago - right before Grams died. We met in the hospital cafeteria the day Grams was admitted. He was covering a story and I was bawling over a bagel. So, he handed me a napkin."

"Isn't that romantic? I'm thirsty, I ate way too much chips and popcorn, I'm gonna get another root beer, anyone want one?" Prue asks.

Piper shouts "I'll take one, thanks." As Prue leaves, she turns to Phoebe and continues "As a matter of fact it was. The napkin had his phone number on it. Stop pushing the pointer."

Phoebe gets defensive. "I'm not touching it."

"You used to always push the pointer. More popcorn?" Piper gets up and heads for the kitchen.

Phoebe shouts **"**Hey, I forgot your question."

Piper shouted "Actually, it was Prue's question. She asked if Roger would have sex other than himself this year."

"That's disgusting! Please say yes!"

The pointer then moved to the letter 'A' by itself. Phoebe is in shock. "Piper..."

It then moves to 'T'. Phoebe is now screaming "Piper, get in here!"

"What?" Piper races back in, and Prue follows.

Phoebe squeaks "The pointer on the spirit board. It moved on its own."

Prue and Phoebe stare at her, giving her a 'Yeah, right' look.

"I'm serious. It spelled 'A' 'T'."

"Well, did you push it? You used to always push the pointer." Prue reminded Piper.

"My fingers were barely touching it. Look." The pointer moves to the bottom of the board, then back to the letter 'T'. Ah, it did it again! It moved!

Prue and Piper turn back around and look at the board. The pointer moves again. Prue and Piper see it this time.

"There. Look. You both saw that, right?"

"I…t…think so, yeah." Piper stammers.

Phoebe looks at both her sisters**. "**I told you I wasn't touching it!"

The pointer moves again. This time, Phoebe writes the letters down on an envelope. "I think it's trying to tell us something." Once the letters are written down, she holds up the envelope, saying one word: "Attic."

There's a loud clap of thunder and the power goes out. Soon, Piper is racing towards the door. Prue and Phoebe are following her, trying to calm her down. Phoebe yells "Don't you think you're overreacting?"

"We're perfectly safe here." Prue adds.

"Don't say that. In horror movies, the person who says that is always the next to die!"

Prue calmly states "The power's out. Look, go with me to the basement."

Piper squeals out "What?"

"I need you to hold the flashlight while I check out the main circuit box."

"Phoebe will go with you to the basement won't you Phoebe."

Phoebe, however, has a different plan. "Nope, I'm going to the attic. I am not waiting for some handyman to check out the attic and I'm certainly not waiting until tomorrow. I'm going now." As Phoebe walks up the stairs, Prue goes into the basement, Piper shouting "Prue, wait!"

Phoebe is trying to open the attic door but it's locked. Just as she gives up and turns to walk back down the stairs, she hears a creak and turns to see the attic door opening. Phoebe walks inside and sees a light shining on a trunk and she walks over to it. She opens it and there's a book inside. She picks up the book, blows the dust off, and opens it.

"The Book of Shadows." Phoebe continues reading…

_"Hear now the words of the witches, _

_the secrets we hid in the night, _

_the oldest of Gods are invoked here, _

_the great work of magic is sought. _

_In this night and in this hour, _

_I'll call upon the ancient power, _

_bring your powers to we sisters three, _

_we want the power, give us the power."_

Prue and Piper enter the attic around this time. "What are you doing?"

"Uh ... reading an incantation. It was in this Book of Shadows, I found it in that trunk."

Piper then as**ks "**How did you get in here? Wait a minute, an incantation? What kind of incantation?"

"The door opened. And, it said something about there being three essentials of magic. Uh, timing, feeling and phases of the moon. If we were ever gonna do this, now - midnight on a full moon - is the most powerful time."

"This? Do what?" By now, Piper is freaking out.

"Receive our powers." Phoebe tells her.

"What powers? Wait, our powers? You included me in this?"

Prue frowns **"**No, she included all of us. Prue is now reading from the book. "'Bring your powers to we sisters three.' It's a book of witchcraft."

"Let me see that." Piper asks.

They are now walking down the stairs, Prue gasping "Spirit boards, books of witchcraft. It figures all this freaky stuff started when you arrived."

"Hey, I wasn't the one who found the spirit board!"

"But it wasn't my fingers sliding around on the pointer!"

Piper calms everyone down. "It doesn't matter. Because nothing happened, right Phoebe, when you did that incantation?"

Phoebe gets sarcastic. "Well, my head spun around and I vomited split-pea soup. How should I know?"

Piper looks around. "Well, everything looks the same."

"You're right. But the house still needs work." Prue stated.

Piper sighs. "Everything feels the same, so nothing's changed."

Not quite the case. A man is standing outside their house He then slowly walks off.

The next morning, outside Halliwell manor, Phoebe's sitting on the stairs drinking coffee. Piper comes out. "You're up early."

"I never went to sleep."

Piper laughs. **"**Don't tell me you put on a black conical hat and spent the night flying around the neighborhood on a broomstick?" She then sits down next to Phoebe.

"The only broom I've ever had was kept in a closet beside a mop."

"So what were you doing?"

"Reading. Is Prue around?"

"She went to work early. Reading aloud?" Piper asks.

Phoebe counters with "No. According to the Book Of Shadows, one of our ancestors was a witch, named Melinda Warren."

Standing up Piper adds: "And we have a cousin who's a drunk, an aunt who's manic, and a father who's invisible."

"I'm serious. She practiced powers. Three powers. She could move objects with her mind, see the future and stop time. Before Melinda was burned at the stake, she vowed that each generation of Warren witches would become stronger and stronger, culminating in the arrival of three sisters." Phoebe continues speaking as they walk to Piper's car. "Now, these sisters would be the most powerful witches the world has ever known. They're good witches and I think we're those sisters."

Piper tries to reassure her baby sister.** "**Look, I know what happened last night was weird and unexplainable, but we're not witches and we do not have special powers. "Besides, Grams wasn't a witch and as far as we know, neither was mom. Piper then kisses her on the cheek, saying "So take that, Nancy Drew."

As she gets in her car, Phoebe yells "We're the protectors of the innocent. We're known as the charmed ones!" Piper drives off, however, not hearing a word.

Later, that day, at the Museum of Natural History, a rather nerdy gentleman is talking to Prue. "There's been change of plan."

"Change of plan regarding the Beals expedition?" Prue asks.

Roger tells her **"**The extra money that you help raise through private donations has sparked significant corporate interest. The Beals artifacts will now become part of our permanent collection."

"Well, that's terrific." Prue, however is waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"…Which is why the board wants someone a little more qualified to handle the collection from now on." Roger looks at her. "You look surprised."

Prue fumes **"**I don't know why. I'm furious. Not only have I been on this project since its inception, but I'm the curator who secured the entire exhibition. You're the person a little more qualified aren't you?"

"I could hardly say no to the board of directors, could I? But I know you'll be happy for me, after all, what's good for me is definitely good for you. Right, Miss Halliwell?"

"_Miss Halliwell_? Since when did we stop being on a first-name-basis? When we stopped sleeping together or when I returned your engagement ring, Roger?"

Roger stupidly says "I didn't realize the two were mutually exclusive. Although I certainly enjoyed one better than the other."

Understandably, Prue is livid. "Son of a bitch!" She then turns to leave.

Roger then shouts "Prue, wait. I feel like I should say something if only to avoid a lawsuit."

Prue growls and leaves, snapping her fingers as she does so. Roger's pen in his pocket leaks and gets a blue ink spot on his shirt. He takes the pen out of his pocket and it squirts in his face.)

At a S.F. eatery called Quake, Piper is in the kitchen making her audition meal. Just as she's pouring the port wine in a measuring cup, Chef Moore enters the kitchen. In the smarmiest French accent ever, he declares "Your time is up. Let's see…" He then reads the index card. "Roast pork with gratin of fennel and penne with a port giblet sauce."

Piper is nervous **"**Chef Moore ..."

"What?"

"Uh, the port ..."

"Yes, without the sauce it is nothing more than a salty marinara. A recipe from a woman's magazine. Puh!"

"I didn't have time for—" Piper tries to stop him.

"Ah-ah!"

Piper stammers **"**But, but ... However, as he puts some on a fork and raises it to his mouth, Piper waves her hands around and he stops, standing there like a statue. Piper is flabbergasted. "Chef Moore? Chef Moore?" She waves her hand in front of his face. "Hello? Hello?" Inspiration hits her as she picks up a baster and fills it up with some port. She then dribbles some on Chef Moore's forkful of food. He unfreezes and puts it in his mouth, at that moment.

"Mmm ... this is very good. C'est magnifique."

Piper sighs in relief.

Back at the Museum, Roger is in his office, sitting in his chair facing the window, talking on the phone, being sleazy in his conversation, lying through his teeth as he speaks "It was my idea to spark corporate interest in private donations. Not only have I been with this project since its inception, but we both know who really secured the entire exhibit…"

Prue walks in his office right then. He swings around on his chair and sees that he's been caught in a bold faced lie. "Prue ..."

"I quit." She relishes the 2 words as they fall from her tongue.

Roger blurts out over the phone "I'm going to have to call you back." Hanging up, he tries to get Ms. Halliwell to reconsider. "Think about this, Prue…"

"Lousy job, lousy pay, lousy boss. What's to think about?"

"Your future. Because, believe me, if you walk out with no notice, you can kiss any references—"

Prue glares at him. "Don't threaten me, Roger. You do NOT want me as an enemy!"

"You know me. Had to try. You're hurt, you're angry, your pride is wounded. I understand all that. That's why you can't see that I'm doing you a favor."

"Excuse me?"

Roger continues his lie, saying "I had to take the exhibit away from you. If I hadn't, the board would have come and put a total stranger in my place. Think about it, Prue. I'm here for you. Not some stranger. You should be thanking me… not leaving me."

Prue smiles to herself. "Well, I'm not worried. I'm certain that your intellect will make quick work of the seventy-five computer discs and thousands of pages of research I left in my office."

Roger gives up, snapping "You're gonna regret this."

"Oh, I don't think so. I thought breaking up with you was the best thing I'd ever done. But this definitely tops that. Goodbye, Roger." Prue grins, turns and leaves towards the door.

"I hope there are no office supplies in your purse."

Prue stops and wraps her hands around an imaginary neck. As she does this, Roger's tie tightens around his neck and starts strangling him. He opens his draw and finds a pair of scissors. He cuts the tie off, and falls out of his chair.

Outside, Piper's in a phone booth. "Phoebe, answer the phone. Answer the phone. Hanging up and walking out of the booth, Piper doesn't see Jeremy walking up to her. "Oh, God, Jeremy you scared me."

"I-I can see, I'm sorry. You okay?"

"Yeah, now I am. I really am. Um, what are you doing here?"

**"**Well, I wanted to be the first to congratulate you on your new job."

Piper smiles "You always surprise me. How did you know?"

Jeremy tells her "You prepared your specialty, and everyone's who's ever sampled your work, can truly see how talented you are."

"I get so turned on when you talk about food."

"Hamburgers, pizza…." They kiss.

On a bike path, Phoebe is riding her bike. All of a sudden she has a premonition. In it she sees two boys on rollerblades and they skate right in front of a car which hits them. The premonition finishes. Phoebe continues riding and then sees the car and the two boys.

"No! Wait!"

She rides in front of the boys stopping them from skating in front of the car. The car honks and Phoebe falls off her bike.

_**At that moment,… **_

Within minutes, Tommy and Green Lantern were in Dayton, Ohio. "There's the address WW gave us, Tommy. Let's go," Green Lantern said.

Phil's first response to what greeted him on his doorstep was quite simply, "God, it's too damn early in the morning for this crap. Go away!"

"Mr. Farrell, Diana sent us. We really are the White Ranger and Green Lantern, and we could really use your help. Can we depend on you to do this?" Tommy asked.

"If I can. How?"

"Diana told us that you found a coin with strange energy coming out of it. Could we see this coin, please?" Green Lantern asked.

"Here! Take this damn thing, and get it out of my sight! Since I found the thing, I've had nothing but trouble and grief. Who the hell needs that crap?" Phil growled as he handed the coin to Tommy.

As the White Ranger held the coin, he noticed the power starting to fade. "What in the hell? GL, look at this."

"Uh-oh. Ah, Phil, would you hold the coin for a second?" Green Lantern asked. He reluctantly did so, and the power returned to full. Phil had an instinctive response. "Oh, hell no!"

Tommy began, "We have to test it to make sure, but if it is what we think it is, we have a huge favor to ask..."

"NO! My life is full of headaches and grief as it is now! I don't need this insanity in my life! No way!" Phil growled, then continued, "My fiancee is in a coma, my career as a performer seems to be on permanent hold, my uncle is in the early stages of Alzheimer's, now this? If I knew that being friends with Diana would bring stuff like this..."

"Uh, just how did you and Diana meet, anyway? Truth be told, you strike me as the type who wouldn't have a superhero as a friend, much loss tolerate all that comes with it," Tommy asked him.

"Well, three years ago, the Cheetah came to Dayton, intent on stealing rare silver pieces from the Art Institute, and other rare items. I forget what they were. Anyway, Diana tracked her here. While she was in pursuit, she ran and collided into me in front of the Victoria Theatre downtown where I was heading for an audition. We traded some four-letter insults, and then we both calmed down. She helped me get my audition, and I was able to help her set up the Cheetah and put her away. And we've been tight ever since."

"What type of performer are you?" Tommy asked.

"Musician, comedian, actor. But, considering my fiancee's condition, I really haven't done much in that field lately. She was one of these people who were in Florida working on a underwater farming project when a..."

"...huge wave crashed into the area with deadly results? Oh, my God, it couldn't be... could it?" Green Lantern asked.

Tommy immediately grasped what he was getting at. "You think Aquaman caused that disaster? My God, he really has gone past the limit."

Phil also got the idea. "That son of a bitch was responsible for Michelle being in a coma? And you say that this coin will only work for me?" he asked, looking at the coin in his hand.

"Wait a minute! The idea is to catch him and put him away, if possible, not kill the guy! I've been Green Lantern for two years now, and I've learned that being a hero does not involved that sort of revenge."

Before the matter could be discussed any further, the signal went off. Tommy responded, "Go ahead, we read you."

"Teleport to the Watchtower right away, the stakes went up, big time," Hawkman told them.

Phil stopped them both. "I'm coming with you, and before you say anything else, the coin will only work for me, so I might as well come along. Besides, I can keep my emotions in check, and Id don't have it in me to kill anyone, no matter what. Besides, you probably need all the help you can get, don't you?"

Tommy said in resignation, "OK. Hold on to my shoulder. Hawkman, three to teleport now."

_**Back In San Francisco:'**_

Prue walks up to a hospital information desk. A man is standing there with his back turned to her as she speaks "Hi, um, I'm looking for my sister, Phoebe Halliwell."

The nurse politely tells her **"**One second please." She then turns to the man, asking "What's the name again?"

"Inspector Andrew Trudeau. Homicide. Dr Gordon's expecting me."

Prue is surprised.** "**Andy?"

"Prue? I don't believe it. How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you?

Andy looks at her and smiles. **"**Fine. I just can't believe I'm running into you."

"Yeah, I'm picking up Phoebe. She had some kind of accident."

"Is she gonna be okay?" Andy asks her.

"Yeah, she'll be fine. Um, what are you doing here?"

"Murder investigation."

The nurse arrives at this time. "Your sister's still in x-ray's so it'll be another fifteen minutes." Turning to Andy, she says "Dr. Gordon's office is to the left and down the hall. He's with a patient right now but you're free to wait outside his office."

"Thank you."

Prue tells the nurse "Thank you."

Andy looks at Prue **"**Well, it's good seeing you, Prue." They shake hands, and Prue returns the greeting. "Yeah, you too, Andy. Take care." Prue then stops and tells him "You know, Phoebe's busy, Dr Gordon's busy. Can I buy you a black cup of coffee while we wait?"

"Sounds good to me."

They walk towards the coffee machine. Prue asks "So, you're an inspector now?"

"What can I say? In any other city I'd be called detective."

"Inspector's classier."

"Liking it better already."

Prue smiles at him, saying **"**Your dad must be so proud."

"Third generation. You bet he's happy. How about you? You taking the world by storm?"

"Well, I'm living back at Grams' house, and as of an hour ago, looking for work."

Later, at Quake, Prue and Phoebe are sitting at the bar. Prue is in shock. "The Chosen Ones? The Charmed Ones? Phoebe, this is insane."

Phoebe looks at her older sister. "Are you telling me that nothing strange happened to you today? You didn't freeze time or move anything?"

"Roger took an exhibit away from me. All right, look, Phoebe, I know that you think you can see the future which is pretty ironic, since you told me that at the hospital, and I didn't even say anything about it then.

Phoebe speaks up with **"**Even if you don't want to believe it, just once can't you just be willing to accept that there are some strange things going on in the world?"

"Phoebe, I do not have special powers. Wonder Woman has special powers, the Power Rangers have special powers, not me. Now, where is the cream?" In the next few seconds, the cream moves by itself and fills her cup of coffee with cream.

Phoebe looks at her sister. "Really? That looked pretty special to me."

Prue stammers. "Oh my god. So, um, I can move things with my mind?"

"With how much you hold inside, you should be a lethal weapon by now."

This is way too much for Prue. "I don't believe it."

Phoebe has a realization. "This must mean that Piper can freeze time." Prue grabs a shot of tequila and drinks it all. "Are you okay?" she asks.

Prue blurts out "No, I'm not okay. You turned me into a witch!"

"You were born one. We all were. And I think we better start to deal with it."

10 minutes later, Phoebe and Prue start walking down the sidewalk. Phoebe continues: "When I was looking through the Book Of Shadows, I saw these wood carvings. They looked like something out of a bosch paintings. All these terrifying images of three women battling different incarnations of evil."

"Evil fighting evil, that's a twist."

Phoebe corrects her.** "**Actually, a witch can be either good or evil. A good witch follows the wiccan rede. _'And it harm none, do what ye will.'_ A bad witch or a warlock has but one goal: to kill good witches and retain their powers. Unfortunately, they look like regular people. They could be anyone, anywhere."

"And this has _what _to do with us?"

"Well, in the first wood carving, they were in the slumber, but in the second one, they were battling some kind of warlock. I think as long as we were in the dark about our powers we were safe. Not anymore."

_**The JLA Satellite:**_

Within seconds, Hawkman and Zordon were outlining what Aquaman had created with the book of spells. "It seems that he's been able to create an army of the undead from the sea... zombies, if you will, to do his bidding, along with a batch of sea golems, animated bodies of water, as a backup, unstoppable force. He's already destroyed a good portion of the waterfront area of Angel Grove, along with killing nearly 50 people. He can't turn back now, we have to stop him at all costs, by any and all means necessary."

Zack Taylor told them, "But we took an oath to never take another life, no matter what."

"In this case, Zack, this may be the only way. I have told all of you Rangers that all life is scared, but anyone who kills indiscriminately, with no remorse, and at his level of power, vastly increased, there is no other option. No prison can hold him, he's too deadly to keep under observation, and he's much too deadly and vicious to be allowed to go free," Zordon told him from the special tube that Green Lantern had created for him.

"We'de better teleport to Angel Grove now! And this time, the gloves are off!" Hawkwoman stated.

Zordon told them, "First, Phil, you have the Dragonzord coin. Now, accept your morpher." In a flash, a Ranger morpher appeared in his hands. "Go now with your fellow Justice Leaguers, Rangers, and may the power protect you all."

Kimberly Hart asked, "You know what happens next, don't you?"

Phil said nervously, "Yeah. Here goes. DRAGONZORD!"

There was a blinding flash of green light, and in seconds it faded, and there was the new Green Ranger standing there. "OK, let's do it,"

Hawkman yelled. "Right. Move out!"

_**San Francisco, evening:**_

Piper is in a cab with Jeremy. She's holding a box of fortune cookies, and asks him "Has anything weird or unexplainable ever happened to you?"

"Sure. It's called luck or fate or some people call it miracles. Why? What happened?"

Piper pushes it out of her mind, saying "Forget it. Even if I could tell you, you'd swear I was crazy. Now open your fortune cookie."

"Okay." He opens it and reads the bit of paper. "Soon you will be on top."

"It doesn't say that."

"Yes it does."

Piper looks at him. " Let me see that." She then snatches the bit of paper off him. "Of the world. Soon you will be on top of the world."

Jeremy then asks the cab driver "Can you make a left on 7th please?"

"You got it."

Piper is stunned**. "**Hey, I thought that we were going to your place?"

"We are, but you reminded me of something. I wanna show you the old Bowing building. The view of the Bay bridge is amazing."

At that moment, at a Pharmacy, the Pharmacist speaks to Phoebe. "I'll be right back with your prescription."

"Take your time."

Prue asks "Excuse me, where do you keep the aspirin?"

"Aisle three."

Phoebe adds "Chamomile tea works great for headaches."

"Not for this one it won't." Prue and Phoebe wander up the aisle.

Phoebe then says "You know I'm not afraid of our powers. I mean, everyone inherits something from their family, right?"

"Yeah, money, antiques, a strong disposition. That's what _normal_ people inherit."

Phoebe questions her sister with "Who wants to be normal when we can be special, and, didn't you want to be Black Canary when you were younger?"

"Well, since I can't be Black Canary, I want to be normal, I want my life to be... you know, isn't this aisle 3?"

"Well, we can't change what happened. We can't undo our destiny."

Prue, obviously, does not want to talk about this anymore. "Do you see any aspirin?"

Phoebe suggests "I see chamomile tea."

Prue loses it. "Look, I have just found out that I'm a witch, that my sisters are witches, and that we have powers that will apparently unleash all forms of evil. Evil that is apparently going to come looking for us. So excuse me Phoebe, but I'm not exactly in a homeopathic mood right now."

Phoebe suggests "Then move you headache out of your mind."

Prue stares angrily at Phoebe and a bottle of aspirin flies off the shelf. Prue catches it, and phoebe tells her "You move things when you're upset."

"This is ridiculous! I thought that you landed on your arm, not your head."

"You don't believe me?"

"Of course I don't believe you!"

Phoebe tests a theory. "Ro-ger."

A few more bottle of aspirin fly off the shelf. "Now let's talk about Dad and see what happens."

"He's dead, Phoebe."

"No, he's moved from New York, but he's very much alive."

Prue counters "He isn't to me. He died the day he left mom."

Phoebe says point blank "What are you talking about? He's always been a major button pusher for you. You're mad he's alive, you're mad I tried to find him, and you're mad I came back. Dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad.

All the medicines and bottles fly off the shelves. Phoebe looks at her sister. "Feel better?"

"Lots."

Phoebe tells her "The Book of Shadows said our powers would grow."

"Grow to what?" They laugh at this.

Meanwhile, Piper & Jeremy are at an old, run down place called The old Bowing building. Jeremy opens the door. "Well, here we are."

Piper hesitates. "I don't care how amazing the view is. I'm not going in there."

"Come on, come on. I have a surprise inside." They step inside an old elevator. Jeremy presses a button and the elevator starts to go up. "You are gonna love this. I bet you tell Prue and Phoebe the moment you see them."

Warning bells go off in Piper's head. "I never mentioned Phoebe came home."

"Whoops." Jeremy pulls out a knife, causing Piper to shout "What is that?"

"It's your surprise."

"Jeremy, stop it, you're scaring me. Damn it! I'm serious!"

"So am I. See, I've waited six months for this. Ever since Grams went to the hospital. I've known for some quite time that the moment that old witch croaked that all your powers would be released. Powers that would reveal themselves as soon as the three of you got together again. All that was needed was for Phoebe to return." Jeremy snarled.

Piper is crushed. "It was you wasn't it? You killed all those women."

"Not women, witches!"

"Why?"

Jeremy raises his hand and flames come out of his finger tips as he bellows "It was the only way to get their powers..." he then speaks in a demonic voice. "… And now I want yours."

Piper starts to scream, but red hot anger wells up in her. Instead of screaming as Jeremy raises his arm about to stab her, Piper kicks him in his family jewels, then cocks him in the jaw. Piper. then puts her hands up and he freezes. The elevator freezes as well.

"Okay, think, stay calm. I gotta get outta here. Okay." She then slips between floors, exits the building, and runs home, where Phoebe presses play on the answering machine. Prue, it's Roger. I've decided to let you come back to work. Seriously, let's talk. Bye-

Prue comes in holding a cat, saying "Piper's definitely not home unless she's turned into a cat."

Phoebe is puzzled. "How'd the cat get in?"

"I don't know. Someone must have left the window open. Um, did Piper leave a message?"

"She's probably out with Jeremy. Roger called." Phoebe told her.

"Yeah, I heard." The front door opens, and Piper shouts "Prue?"

Phoebe yells back "In here." She then notices the state of panic Piper is in as she locks the door. "Piper?"

"Oh my God, what is it? What's wrong?" Prue demands, mother instinct kicking in.

Piper blurts out "Lock the doors, check the windows. We don't have a lot of time. Phoebe, in the Book Of Shadows, did it say how to get rid of a ..."

"Warlock? Oh my God." Prue gasps.

At the elevator, Jeremy is waking up. He grabs the knife and runs outside, shouting "I'll get you, you bitch!"

_**Angel Grove:**_

Angel Grove was total pandemonium. People running in total panic from all of the zombies caused chaos and leaving blood-filled streets in their wake. Isis and Hawkman sent Billy to Atlantis to recapture the book. Hawkman's communicator beeped. "Did you get it?"

"Yeah. I just sent it to Zordon. He's trying to come up with a way to defeat those things. I'm on my way over there now. Billy out."

"Your days of terrorizing are over, ugly! Eat size nine!" Zack yelled, and did a flying kick alongside Robin. The two connected with the zombie's head, knocking it off. When this happened, the body collapsed, and then disappeared.

"That's how we handle the zombies. Remove the head, it falls apart!" Trini yelled.

"But what about the water golems... and THAT!" Samantha Dean shouted.

"Oh my God. Aquaman used a growth spell on himself!" Green Lantern yelled.

"Well, we can't call the Zords, the golems will overwhelm you guys. What the hell do we do now!" Jason yelled.

Kimberly shouted, "Hey guys! Zordon just told me that any Ranger can take the size of a MegaZord for a brief period of time, but with that huge golem and Fish-face himself, two of us have to do it, but I kinda have my hands full at the moment." She was protecting a troop of Girl Scouts from zombies using her Power Bow.

Jason bellowed, "I'll do it!"

Phil added, "So will I!"

Soon, the two were concentrating on their sources of power, and in seconds, both grew to the size of the ThunderMegazord. "Phil, you take care of the big monster, I'll take the Turncoat-Chicken of the Sea!" Jason shouted.

The ultra golem was about to march into town and destroy everything in sight. Phil blocked it at every turn, making several kicks and punches, all make contact, but since the creature was made of water, they had little or no effect.

"This is really getting me steamed. Wait. Steam. That's it! And since dragons were supposed to breathe fire... worth a shot." The Green Ranger concentrated hard, and a huge ball of fire materialized in front of him. "Hope you like spicy food, you son of a bitch!" he yelled, and hurled the fireball right at the golem, striking it's head, and having the desired effect, turning it into whisps of steam. In turn, with the big monster out of the way, the smaller monsters quickly evaporated, leaving only the zombies, which the Rangers and JLAers quickly took care of.

Meanwhile, Jason was taking a real beating from Aquaman at first, but slowly but the upper hand. Each time Aquaman tried to thrust with his hook, Jason parried with his sword. "Man, why the hell are you doing this? You were a hero, once! Don't you give a damn about what you're doing?"

"Hell, no, not for the past seven years! Your world is a rotting husk! No one here was worth risking my life for, so now I'm getting rid of this cancerous realm once and for all! Your world is pure trash!" Aquaman snarled.

"Who said your world was a utopia? Wake up, damn you! Only one person is responsible for your life and your feelings.. YOU! Go sell that bullshit somewhere else, you stupid bastard!"

"You young punk, you really think I give a damn anymore? Hell, no! None of you can stop me, and I will rid this world of land masses, and none of you can stop me. The only way to do that is to kill me! None of you can ever hope to have the guts to do that, ever!"

"Wrong, I can do that. I have to stop you. I have to do this." Jason's voice lowered as he steeled himself for what he had to do next. Aquaman advanced on him.

"Don't make me do this," Jason whispered.

As Aquaman fired his harpoon-hook at the young hero, Red Ranger dived out of the way, weaving in and out of the line of fire with his Power Sword at the ready, driving it into Aquaman's rib cage, just below his heart.

"I'm really... surprised. For a... lousy punk... Ranger, I didn't think... you had it in... gasp... you," a surprised Aquaman choked.

"Wherever you wind up, I truly hope you receive your just due," Jason whispered as he prepared to deliver the final, killing blow. "I never wanted to do this, but if I don't, this world will never get another change. May God have forgiveness on you, because I don't think you'll get any here." With one swing, Jason beheaded Aquaman, and watched as his body fell into the sea. He then returned to normal size, and promptly took off his helmet and ran behind a tree, throwing up and crying. In minutes, Hawkman was at his side, along with Tommy, who was worried about his best friend.

Hawkman looked at the Young Ranger. "Jason, all that I can tell you is that, hopefully, you can use this to help you one day. Believe me, this is something you never truly get over. It kills you inside, but you can't let it destroy you, not in this line of work."

Tommy spoke up then, "He's right, Jason. You did what you had to do. It's over. You did the right thing."

"No. This can never be called right. Never," Jason wept.

**_San Francisco_**

Prue takes charge. "I'm calling the cops."

This does nothing to calm Piper: "And tell them what? That we're witches? That some freak with powers beyond comprehension is trying to kill us? Even if the cops did come, they'd be no match for Jeremy, and we'd be next."

Phoebe is at the top of the stairs, shouting "I found the answer, come on!"

Soon, they are in the attic, sitting in a circle on the floor around a low table, candles placed in a circle around them. Prue says "Okay, we've placed the nine candles anointed with oil and spices in a circle."

Piper stops them. "Wait, I only count eight."

"Oh you forgot this one." Phoebe tells her, holding up a candle smaller than the others.

Piper can't believe it. "A birthday candle?

"I guess Grams was a little low on witch supplies."

"Alright, we need the poppet." Prue says.

Piper holds it up. "Got it." Phoebe then lights the birthday candle and puts it in the pot.

"Right, we're set. Get ready to cast the spell." Prue sighs.

Piper starts: "Okay, first I'll make it stronger." She gets a rose and places it on top of the poppet, then speaks "_Your love with wither and depart, from my life and my heart, let me be, Jeremy, and go away forever."_ She then presses the rose thorn into the poppet and places it in the pot. "Okay, the spell's complete."

"Let's hope it works." Prue hopes, as they watch the poppet and rose burn, then explode, and catch on fire. As this is happening, Jeremy is walking down the street then suddenly he starts screaming in pain. Hundreds of thorns tear through his skin. In the attic, they are cleaning up. Phoebe picks up the pot and has a premonition. "Wait! It didn't work!"

"What?" Prue & Piper gasp.

"The spell, it didn't work."

"How do you know?" Prue asks.

"When I touched the pot, I had a flash. I saw Jeremy." Phoebe tells them.

"You touched the pot and you saw him?"

"He's on his way here! Wait! We're about to get some high powered help!"

_**5 minutes earlier:**_

Just after the JLA trashes Aquaman, Isis gets a flash in her head. "A demon…in San Francisco…after three sisters…they need help!"

Kimberly is with her, still morphed. "I'll go with you. Let's roll!"

_**San Francisco, now:**_

Prue, Piper, and Phoebe run out of the attic and down the stairs. They run to the door and Prue opens it. Jeremy is standing there. Piper and Phoebe scream, while Jeremy sneers "Hello, ladies." Prue stands in front of Phoebe and Piper. They slowly walk backwards. Prue uses her power of telekinesis, and he hits the wall. "Piper, Phoebe, get out of here now!" They run upstairs, while Jeremy snickers "Cool parlor trick, bitch. You were always the tough one weren't you, Prue?"

A voice behind him bellows "Hey, slimeball, eat this!" as a taser arrow flies from the Pink Ranger's Power Bow, hitting it's mark as Isis shouts:

"_Strike lightning, and let thy aim be true!"_

Both hit the mark, causing the demon to scream in pain. Both heroines join Prue, Isis asking "Are you all right?"

"We're fine, thanks. How did you know we needed help?"

"Long story… heads up!" Isis yells. Prue once again uses her powers and he hits the wall. She runs upstairs, followed by Isis and the Pink Ranger. "Phoebe, you're right, our powers _are _growing. Look who's here to help!"

Piper is thankful, but stunned. "How do we stop him?" she asks Isis, as they push a dresser against the door and put a chair on top of it.

"I don't think that's going to help!" Pink Ranger blurts out, as Jeremy shouts from outside Do you think you can take me now, Prue. My powers are stronger than yours. Do you think a chair will stop me?" As the chair slides off the dresser, Kim & Isis ready a rather potent bolt. Jeremy still speaks "Do you think a dresser will stop me?" The dresser slides away from the door. "Have you witches figured it out yet? Nothing, nothing can keep us away." He laughs again.

"What do we do? We're trapped." Phoebe asks.

"No, you're not. Get ready. Remember what your Grandmother told you." Isis commanded, then thought to herself –How do I know that?-

The door explodes and there stands Jeremy. Isis and Prue send a heavy mannequin flying towards him, belting him in the stomach, causing him to scream in pain. "This has nothing to do with you! Stay out of this!"

"Get this: You're evil? Damn straight it has something to do with us!" Pink Ranger shouts back.

"Come on, we'll face him together. Isis is right, do you remember the spirit board?" Prue shouts.

Piper remembers. "The inscription on the back. The power of three will set us free." Jeremy tries to have a circle of fire surround them. Isis hurls it back at him, setting him ablaze as they hold hands. Isis shouts "You've gotta say it together."

As one, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe shout: "The power of three will set us free." As they continue the chant over and over, a strong wind blows around them. They keep chanting as Isis & Kimberly fire one more blast at him. Before he dies, Jeremy screams "I am not the only one! I am one of millions! In places you can't even imagine! In forms you would never believe! We are hell on earth!" He then explodes and disappears.

Prue is amazed at what they have just gone through. "The power of three."

_**One Month Later, the JLA Satellite:** _

Jason was outside of the Command Center, looking into the sky. The tears were gone, the self-loathing was nearly gone, along with an unknown hollow feeling. Only the guilt remained.

He soon realized that Hawkman was behind him. "Did Phil make a decision about his powers yet?"

"Yeah. He's decided it's not for him. His girlfriend's just come out of that coma, and she's recovering nicely, his career seems to be back on track, but he feels that being the Green Ranger would make her a target, and send his career right down the toilet. Zordon's got the coin now, but asked Phil to be a reserve member, just in case. He's performing at a comedy club in Dayton," Hawkman said.

"You know something? I could use a good laugh right about now."

"Still gets to you, doesn't it? Jason, remember, he crossed the line a long time ago. He had to be stopped. Your fellow Rangers could be plotting revenge against Aquaman right now, if he had gotten his way. There was no other way to handle the situation."

"God, I wish there were. Do you think there will be anyone who remembers him the way he was? I mean, before he changed?"

"I don't know. But his crimes were so hideous, almost worldwide genocide, that I doubt that anyone on this planet would ever look at him in a favorable light again."

"Man. You're right. I just wish it made it easier. Now, let's go to that comedy club. I could use a few good laughs right now. Thanks."

"Anytime. Now, come on, Jason. They're waiting for us."

As they both headed inside, Jason started to feel better about himself and tried to forgive himself for what he had done. Not completely better, but getting there.

**_San Francisco, Halliwell manor:_**

It's morning. Prue walks outside and grabs the paper. She sees Andy, who has driven up. "Good morning!" He's holding a paper and a cup of coffee.

Prue grins. "Hey, this is a surprise."

"I've been feeling really guilty about that bad cup of coffee. I just want to make it up to you."

Prue smirks "So, you brought me a good cup of coffee?"

"Oh this? No, this is mine. I, uh, just wanted to ask you out to dinner. Unless of course you're afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"Oh, you know, having too good of time, stirring up old memories, rekindling an old flame." Andy tells her.

"Hmm, good point, better not."

"Okay. Friday night, eight o'clock?" Andy notices as Prue stops. "You're hesitating."

"Yeah, but it's not what you think. It's just that ny life has gotten a bit complicated. Can I call you?"

Andy smiles as he gives her his card. "Take care, Prue."

"Bye, Andy." Prue sighs as he walks to his car. Phoebe and Piper come outside. Phoebe's holding the cat, who they've named Kit. "It's Andy. I told you I heard a man's voice." Phoebe tells Piper, who asks "What did he want?"

"He asked me out." Prue said sadly.

Piper gets nosy. "And you said ...?"

"I started to say yes and then I stopped. I wondered if I could date. I mean, do witches date?"

Piper told Prue "Not only do they date but they usually get the best guys."

Prue giggles slightly as she says "You two will not be laughing when this happens to you. Believe me, everything will be different now."

Phoebe comments "Well, at least our lives won't be boring. Especially if we can count on help from the Justice League."

"But they'll never be the same."

Phoebe speaks "And this is a bad thing?"

"No. But it could be a big problem."

Piper sighs "Prue's right. What are we gonna do?"

Phoebe reminds them "What can't we do?"

"We are gonna be careful, we're gonna be wise and we're gonna stick together." Prue tells them.

"This should be interesting." Piper muses as she and Phoebe walk into the house. Prue follows them inside, then looks at the door and shuts it with her power, thinking to herself –This could be fun.-

**END**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer :_** _Rangers not mine, they're Saban's. JLA, Green Lantern, Hal Jordan, and all other related heroes not mine, they're DC's. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell, and all other things Charmed: Spelling/WB. Special thinks to Christ McIntyre, who wrote the original version of this tale, entitled: The Return of a Hero. This version is located at http/ if you would like to read this before you start this version._

**Redemptions  
by : C.A. Turner **

It had been two months since the entire Aquaman affair. Jason Lee Scott, the Red Ranger, was upset about the event, because he had killed the former Sea King. A week before, he and his girlfriend, Samantha Dean, the Purple Ranger, had called it quits, saying they weren't meant for each other. Those events combined, sent Jason into a deep depression. Sensing that he needed a change of scene, Kyle Rayner, Green Lantern, invited both him and Trini Kwan, the Yellow Ranger, to New York City to help Jason.

Trini smiled as she saw the view of NYC from the top of the Empire State Building. Kyle had just finished the artwork for an ad campaign, so he decided to take his fellow JLAers sightseeing. While Trini was higher than a kite, Jason's spirits were still at an all time low.

Trini spoke up then, "I know this sounds strange, but I'm hungry. Any place around here to get a really good chili dog?"

"Maybe not a chili dog, Trini, but we could get some great lunch at Warriors about now," Kyle suggested.

Jason asked "Doesn't Warriors belong to Guy Gardner?"

"Yeah, it does, but Guy's pretty cool. If he ever was a total asshole, he sure has changed from that. Besides, they make the best double bacon cheeseburgers in the city. Let's go," Kyle responded.

* * *

Within minutes, they were at Warriors, a super sports bar and restaurant, munching on meganachoes, waiting for lunch, and asking Guy a lot of questions, mainly about Hal Jordan, Kyle's predecessor as Green Lantern, when a beautiful woman in a sharp business suit came in, asking, "Had anymore bar fights lately, Guy?"

"Nice seeing you too, Carol. Kyle, Trini, Jason, this is Carol Ferris, super sharp businesswoman and Hal's former lady. Carol, you already know Kyle. The two newcomers are Trini Kwan and Jason Lee Scott. They... help Kyle on occasion." Guy knew about the Rangers too, but was also sworn to keep their secret. "So, why are you in town, Carol?"

"I'm trying to get a loan to restart Ferris Aircraft. Tom Kalmaku has designed an engine that could cut fuel consumption in half, and we want to produce and manufacture it together on a mass scale," Carol told them.

"You got here just in time. It'll get dark soon, and this place will be completely swamped," Guy told her, pouring a drink.

Jason asked, "Ms. Ferris, what was Hal Jordan really like? Kyle told us of all the times he went up against him, and that he was reminded of all the things he did as a hero, saving the world. That's al Trini and I know, legendary tales. How could he have changed so radically like that?"

"Truthfully, Jason, I don't know what happened to him. I talked to Hal after Coast City had been destroyed, and he seemed to have put the whole thing behind him, but then again, Hal was never an easy man to figure out. I just can't believe... why are you asking this?" Carol asked the teen.

Jason quickly turned away, saying, "Uh, I have my reasons, and I'd really rather not go into them right now." But soon, he, Trini, and Kyle asked each other the same question: How can only man change so drastically in a matter of minutes?

Trini puzzled, "Carol said that he seemed to have put Coast City behind him. Why put himself through all of that garbage if he did?"

"That's right. When I met the man, it sure didn't seem like he was the type of person who would make such an extreme change like that," Kyle wondered.

But before the three could try to figure out any more of this, their communicators went off, followed by the voice of the Flash, saying, "Green Lantern, Superman needs your help in Metropolis as in YESTERDAY! Get there at once!"

Trini spoke into the communicator, "Jason and I can help, Flash. We'll go too."

"OK, Trini, you go with GL. Jason, Zordon wants you to come to the Command Center. He says it's important."

* * *

At Halliwell manor in San Francisco, Phoebe Halliwell, still getting over being rescued by 2 of the Justice League, was watching the events unfold on tv, when she got a psychic flash. "Prue, Piper, get in here!"

Both sisters rushed in and saw the battle unfolding. "Whoa, that's intense!" Piper frowned.

"You think they'll need our help, Pheebs?" Prue asked.

"Nope, but I got another flash…a legendary hero will return because of this…I just can't see who it is yet."

Piper's curiosity was roused. "Any ideas?"

"Well, we know it's not Aquaman. He was just killed. The original GL?" Prue mused.

"Maybe. I can't see who. All I know, he'll be a big help to the League…and us."

* * *

"Jason, this is Ganthet. He is the last of a group of mentors called the Guardians of the Universe. They created the Green Lantern Corps. He needs your help in finding a certain person. You were the one he asked for, because both of you have incredible amounts of guilt, and you both truly believe in the heroic ideal."

"Who are you looking for?" Jason asked.

"Hal Jordan."

Jason was in shock.

* * *

Trini and Kyle had both transformed into the Yellow Ranger and Green Lantern, and were ready to fly to Metropolis, when they were both stopped by Guy, who was ready for action. "Neither of you are going without me! I want a piece of Extant after what he did to me during Zero Hour. He's going to get what's comin' to him!"

* * *

Superman was in serious pain. Extant, who was basically time energy, was able to create Kryptonite chains, wrapping the Man of Steel in them tightly, smirking, "Did you actually think you had any chance of stopping me? ME? Really. Now, I can prolong your agony, or just kill you now. I can..." That was as far as he had gotten when he received a flying kick from the Yellow Ranger. In quick order, he was then attacked by the White, Purple, Blue, and Green Rangers.

"Zordon thought you could use some help, so he got Phil to use the coin again," Tommy Oliver, the White Ranger, told her.

Trini asked, "Where are Kim and Zack?"

Samantha told her, "They're helping Wonder Woman on Themyscira. Rita's trying to capture the island, and no way are they gonna let that happen."

"We could really use their help. Extant is not just gonna roll over, and... HE'S UP AGAIN, GUYS, BACK TO ACTION!" Trini yelled.

Weapons ready, the Rangers promptly leaped back into battle. Phil had just freed Superman, and together, they tried to attack the fiend from all sides, when Extant let loose a sense-shattering blast of chronal energy, knocking almost all of the heroes unconscious, cheering, "Uhm, uhn, uhn, can't do thinks like that, gang. Now, let's end this farce, shall we, hmm?"

Kyle and Guy shouted together, "Yeah, you son of a bitch, let's!"

In seconds, Guy blasted Extant into the next building, leaped on top of him, and created a scimitar from his Vuldarian arm, shouting angrily, "You know, I never got the chance to repay you for what you did, almost ripping my guts out. don't worry, that'll seem tame compared to what I'm going to do to your damn ass!" But as Guy was about to play slice and dice with Extant, a weakened Superman grabbed his arm, saying, "I can't let you kill him, Guy." Unfortunately, that gave the villain enough time to blast all three heroes with a stream of energy. "Ah, well, so much for all that."

* * *

Jason was in Silent Springs, Nev., with Ganthet. "I don't understand. How in the world did he survive the Sun-Eater? And, why me? I mean, why not guy, or one of Hal's friends. He doesn't even know me."

"I have absolutely no idea how he survived that encounter, but as for why you are here, I believe you both can help each other. We are here."

"A roadside diner? Hal? After all I've heard about him, I never would have expected anything like this. Ah, well, we won't get anywhere standing out here. Let's go inside."

As the two walked inside, people pretended not to notice a 19 year old teen and a three-foot tall midget, thinking they were hallucinating. Both walked into the back where Jason asked, "Hal Jordan?"

"Yes. What can I... Oh, no."

In seconds, they were out back, where Jason told him about what was going on in Metropolis, quickly explaining, "I know who you used to be. You are the League's last hope."

Ganthet took over, saying, "Extant is going to finish what you started, first, by destroying the heroes who stopped him."

"And how does our young friend figure into all of this?" Hal asked.

"Best if I just show you," Jason said, whipping out his morpher and yelling, "TYRANNOSAURUS," transforming into the Red Ranger.

Hal asked, "You want me to become a Power Ranger?"

Ganthet said, "No. Time for you to become who you truly are." Then, in a flash of green, Hal had a power ring on his finger and was in his old uniform. -It feels good to wear this again, it feels right,- Hal thought. "But aren't you afraid that I'll try to destroy the universe again?"

Ganthet answered, "No, that was not truly you. Do you remember just before you were exiled into space? A very powerful Quadrian being brought out your evil side with a mere touch. We all thought that the combined will of the Corps had driven the evil out of you. Instead, it drove itself deep down within you. Later, the tragedy of Coast City caused this to reassert itself with a vengeance. When we were merged, I tried to suppress this anger, but it was too strong. Your real self finally started to take control, and when the Sun-Eater finally drained your power, it also drained that evil."

"But I destroyed the Corps, killed..." Hal started, but Jason took over by saying, "Man, what you did, it wasn't truly you. You weren't in control. It wasn't your fault. Unlike me."

"Wrong, Jason. I saw that battle when it was broadcast on tv news. Aquaman could have very well killed you. The man had, like me, grown too powerful If he had gotten his way, this world would not exist if you hadn't stopped him. You did what you had to do to protect the planet. Now, let's get to Metropolis. We are needed there," Hal told the young hero.

Ganthet handed Hal a Lantern battery, saying, "Here, you will need this." As Jason watched proudly, Hal placed the ring to the battery, and said his oath:

_IN BRIGHTEST DAY, IN BLACKEST NIGHT,  
NO EVIL SHALL ESCAPE MY SIGHT,  
LET THOSE WHO WORSHIP EVIL'S MIGHT,  
BEWARE MY POWER, GREEN LANTERN'S LIGHT!_

* * *

Metropolis was like a war-torn battlefield. Flash, Hawkman, Hawkwoman, Black Canary, Superman, Green Lantern (Kyle), and the Yellow, White, Purple, Blue, and Green Rangers were captured and taunted by Extant, who smiled, "Pity, I truly expected more from the World's Greatest Superheroes. Enjoy breathing, friends, you won't be doing it much longer. With all of you out of the way, I'll just destroy the earth. Too much work to rule. Jordan may have started this, but he was too much of an idiot to see this thing through."

"Well, who in the hell declared you an Einstein, shithead!" Jason yelled.

"Ah, the elusive Red Ranger. Where are you, you young..." Extant was interrupted by three things: 1. A powerful kick to the jaw by Jason. 2. Jason's sword slicing his upper arm and lower thigh, causing him extreme pain. and 3. the sight of Hal Jordan... Green Lantern. Extant screamed in terror, "Do you really think that you and this ...relic can stop me? I'm more powerful than ever! I've caught Superman! No one can stop me, ever!"

Hal smirked, "Extant, stay away from those old '50's comic books. They're rotting what's left of your brain. Now get this through your skull, I'm back, I don't live in the past anymore, and I have a responsibility to live up to starting with taking you out, no ifs, ands, or buts. Believe me, it ends here."

Angrily, Extant tried to blast Hal with an energy stream. Dodging it with ease, Hal put up a shield that blocked a stream of yellow energy. "The new ring must be like Kyle's," Hal thought. Shooting off another bolt of ring energy, Hal knocked Extant off his feet. Meanwhile, as the two were fighting, three teleportation beams came in alongside Jason. Kimberly Hart, Zack Taylor, and Wonder Woman arrived, and helped Jason free the other heroes.

Hal sent a ring beam right into Extant's very being. "Guess what? If you won't give up your power, I'll just have to take every bit of it that you have, like it or not!" As the energy drain started, Hal glowed a bright Green, bucking with pain. Jason, Kimberly, Zack, Wonder Woman, Kyle, Hawkman, Trini, and the other heroes rushed over to take some of the load off. Guy revived, and joined the team in their effort. Hal shouted to everyone, "We need to suppress his will. Everyone focus your willpower into one. One mind, one will. Just let your minds go with it. Let it go and relax. Just let it go on instinct."

In a flash, Extant sat there in the form of an ordinary human, powerless, and they've won. Everyone ran up to Hal, asking him questions, most glad he's back, and a few wondering what he's up to. Jason smiled happily. He now feels he has atoned for what he has believed to be a fiendish crime. Hal, too, was pretty happy. He had realized that he had gotten a second chance to put his life back together.

* * *

"It's the Original Green Lantern! I KNEW it!" Piper bellowed happily.

"Yeah, right!" Phoebe snorted.

"In any case, I have a feeling we should all be glad he's back, 'cause I think things are about to get hairier!" Prue told her sisters. "We have to be on guard.

* * *

Two weeks later, Jason and Hal were both at the Watchtower. Hal just got a job as a test pilot for a new airline corporation based in Angel Grove. Jason asked him, "So, what are you going to do now, rejoin the League?"

Hal thought about it and chuckled, "Maybe later. Not now. You know, Jason, hopefully we've both learned something here. We can't change what's happened in our past than we can change who we are. You've got to accept the past, and plan for the future, and be who you are."

Jason looked at him and smiled, the first smile he had since Aquaman. "In other words, you just have to roll with it, right?"

"Exactly. Just be who you were meant to be."

"That's exactly what I plan to do. Come back inside. One thing I've learned about the Flash and your successor, both are total pizza fiends."

"You go ahead. I'm gonna take a little space flight. See you later, Red Ranger."

"Later, Green Lantern."

In minutes, Hal had taken to the airless void of space. He loved flying like this. He meant everything he told Jason, and he was going to live by that, too. He's gotten his life back together, now to move into the future.

He's Hal Jordan.

He's Green Lantern.

And he's back.

The End... for now


End file.
